


White Thorn

by MistRogue



Category: San Guo Yan Yi | Romance of the Three Kingdoms - All Media Types, Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors
Genre: Blood and Injury, Explicit Sexual Content, Graphic Description, Implied Sexual Content, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:00:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26458330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistRogue/pseuds/MistRogue
Summary: From the original timeline set by "Warrior's Path", an alternate path takes course. A world where one's ambition translates into darker desires for lust and power. Palaces filled with scheming minds and porcelain smiles hid true intentions for control. Altered battlefields where blind loyalty could twist a warrior's principles to reflect that of his master.
Kudos: 5





	1. Desire

**Author's Note:**

> This is a side project involving my favorite rebellious faction in the game series - the Lu Bu faction. (Cao Wei kingdom still wins as number one). An alternate universe from the original setting of "Warrior's Path" (WP) and "Snow Flower" (SF), inspired with events from Dynasty Warriors 9. Expect consensual and implicitly-forced sex, dark humor, multiple levels of lies, trauma of unresolved psychological issues, and non-Disney deaths. This story can stand on its own without having to read the original works (though I will appreciate it if you can check them out). At the end of the day, Zhang Liao deserves the biggest share of the cookie jar.  
> Enjoy.

Luoyang, the current seat of Han power. Throughout the slow years of decline, its halls were continuously flowing with blood. The rebellion instigated by Zhang Rang and his band of eunuchs quelled when He Jin sent out the call for help.

Within that coalition, one man and his army stood out among the rest. General Dong Zhuo hailed from Xiliang Province. He marched into the capital at the most opportune moment and swept victory for himself. In the process, he took the grandest prize - control over the young Han Emperor and eventually the rest of the Empire.

News of his fame, of his immense influence caught the attention of many a powerful warrior seeking to create a name for himself in the battlefield. Among those warriors, was a man named Zhang Liao of Mayi county.

How he ended up serving Dong Zhuo, was attributed to his friendship with the greatest warrior of their time, Lu Bu styled Fengxian. While Dong Zhuo clearly favoured Lu Bu more and made a sworn oath to be foster father and son, Lu Bu never forgot to extend his acquired rewards to Zhang Liao.

A friendship and rivalry that was borne out of their common desire to be mighty warriors.

* * *

When peace feigned its reign over the palace, the residents believed that it was time for them to rebuild from the disaster. But like a wolf in sheep’s clothing, Dong Zhuo finally bared his snarling fangs.

He marched his battle-hardened warriors into the palace and immediately snipped any rebellion at the bud. Frightful palace members were forced into prison cells. Any voice of reactive violence immediately executed by the sword. In the wake of his imperial destruction, Dong Zhuo reached the throne room and dared to sit on Heaven’s chair.

All of this, Zhang Liao witnessed with his own eyes.

The soldiers and frightened ministers watched as Emperor Shao and his wife were escorted brashly towards the throne. They were forced down on their knees before the terror of Dong Zhuo.

“This is treason against Heaven, Dong Zhuo!” Emperor Shao hissed.

Dong Zhuo cast an evil gaze towards Emperor Shao and merely laughed at the puppet. “No hand of Heaven came to your aid. Maybe if you will be an obedient little boy, I might as well let you savor what’s left of your reign.”

“NEVER!” cried Emperor Shao.

“Consider your fate sealed, Your Highness,” Dong Zhuo ordered. “Lock them in their rooms. Let them cry all they want, they are never allowed to show their face in public ever again.”

Soldiers dragged the youths out of the hall to carry out Dong Zhuo’s order. 

Lu Bu crossed his arms, clearly amused with the whole situation. “If our lord continues being this impudent, he will certainly give us the battles we crave for,” he said.

Zhang Liao could only nod, awed at the command Dong Zhuo so easily controlled.

When dawn came and maidservants entered the Emperor’s room to rouse him for his daily morning routine, they were met with an unsightly scene. The soldiers - alerted by their frightened cries - entered the room, followed by the minister Li Ru.

Li Ru calmly inspected the cold corpses before him. He turned and ordered to a soldier,

“Call for Lord Dong Zhuo.”

With the death of Emperor Shao, the last emperor of the Han dynasty ascended to the throne - Liu Bian now crowned Emperor Xian. In order to solidify his hold over the land, Dong Zhuo named himself as Imperial Chancellor. Now, he could issue edicts on the Emperor’s behalf, or circumvent them according to his will.

The new emperor is no one but a puppet to his fulfilling desires.

* * *

In one summer eve, the moon shone at its largest and most round. Its light illuminated the sky. On this auspicious occurrence, Dong Zhuo dared to expose his preference for debauchery.

Atop the platform of the grand hall, Dong Zhuo stretched out his hands. He announced to everyone that had gathered for the festival, “Tonight, we shall drink and eat to our hearts content! This night is the first taste of my paradise!”

“Long live the Emperor! Long live the Imperial Chancellor!”

The band of musicians struck a lively tune. Waiters entered carrying bowls of delicious food. The most beautiful women of the imperial harem entered for visual entertainment.

As the night went on, the lascivious party had spilled into the empty side rooms and pavilions. Driven high by the wine and song, Dong Zhuo encouraged his best soldiers to take advantage of the imperial harem for more physical pleasure. His boisterous laughter reached towards the sky. 

“Show the world your prowess! Ride them now, and we shall look for more beautiful women tomorrow!” he laughed aloud.

In one of the upper rooms of the palace that overlooks the gardens, a loud slap on flesh elicited a shriek of pleasure from a departing concubine.

“Come look for me when you can my lord!” she coyly called out.

Zhang Liao let out a relaxed sigh as he returned to his seat by the balcony. He fixed his pants, but opted to leave his robe hanging open. He plopped onto the cushioned seat and poured himself some wine.

He savored a sip and nearly choked on his drink when he heard his companion cry out.

“Aaagh, damn it woman!”

Zhang Liao snorted in amusement when he heard the sound of a treat popping inside a mouth. After some time, he could now hear moans and groans coinciding with a rattle of furniture. He glanced over to catch the sight of Lu Bu spilling himself inside a concubine. He looked away to gaze at the moon.

When Lu Bu finished, the concubine giggled with wanton.

“Powerful in the battlefield, even more powerful in bed,” she complimented Lu Bu.

Lu Bu chuckled and gave the concubine’s bare buttock a good squeeze. “If you can sneak out the next night, I’ll ride you to the heavens.”

“I look forward to it,” the concubine answered. She bowed in greeting before collecting her discarded clothes and left the room.

Zhang Liao placed a filled cup on Lu Bu’s table, just as the man returned from washing himself.

“That’s the fifth time I heard you tell that to a concubine, Fengxian,” Zhang Liao said. “Unless you plan on taking on five women in your bed at the same time? Won’t Lady Yan be jealous?”

“Why would my wife be jealous, Wenyuan?” Lu Bu asked back. “She understands her place and that is to look after my offspring.”

He threw a pillow towards Zhang Liao’s face which landed smack in the middle of the man’s drinking. The drink spilled over his open chest.

“What’s that for!”

“That’s for rudely saying I am wrong,” Lu Bu answered back. He huffed, “I got jealous when you got two doing you at the same time But that third one? She’s the one who got you most hooked.”

Zhang Liao was aggressively wiping down his chest. He exclaimed, “She was holding my balls, Fengxian!”

“Don’t deny that you like it when a woman takes control of you, Wenyuan” Lu Bu sneered. “I know the sound of a woman who reached her peak, and you got her thrice. I wouldn’t be surprised if she comes back to you with a kid.”

“It would take more than one encounter to get a woman pregnant. That I am aware of,” Zhang Liao retorted.

Lu Bu smirked, “Then I should arrange for that concubine to visit you every night.”

“I prefer you do not,” Zhang Liao replied. “They are from the imperial harem. We are lucky enough to enjoy the best ones he has here.”

“Oh? Why do you sound so guilty now, Wenyuan?” Lu Bu jested. “Do you have a woman waiting for you back at Mayi county?”

Zhang Liao let out a laugh and shook his head. He answered Lu Bu, “The only woman waiting for me would be my mother.”

Lu Bu laughed, and then leaned over with curiosity. “Entertain me, Wenyuan. Is it true that you nearly got disowned for pursuing a tavern girl?”

Zhang Liao glanced at Lu Bu. “Yes, it is true,” he said. “My older brother, Zhang Fan threatened it when I expressed my intention to make her my wife. Mother was more… cruel with her disciplinary measures.”

Lu Bu let out a loud laugh and slammed his cup on the table. “Guess that solves the question of how you could withstand my punches without bruising,” he jested. However, he noticed the somber look on Zhang Liao’s face. He realized that he may have struck up a bad memory.

“Hey… You’re here in the capitol. You can do pretty much anything you like right now. You also can wield a sword to defend yourself,” Lu Bu said. He poured wine into Zhang Liao’s cup.

“You are right,” Zhang Liao said, gaining a little confidence back.

“Do you think this tavern girl is still back there?” asked Lu Bu.

“Only Heavens know whether she lives or not,” Zhang Liao uttered. “The tavern burned when the Yellow Turbans attacked the county.”

Another eerie silence.

“Do you think she could have made a really good wife?”

Zhang Liao shrugged his shoulders. “Who knows?”

* * *

In order to continue building up his world of paradise, Dong Zhuo had launched a successful raid in a neighboring village. He ordered his soldiers to plunder everything and executed all the male residents. Afterwards, the tyrant took his time marching back to the capital. The Liang army sang their praises that invigorated their march, drowning away the sorrowful cries of widows and daughters.

Zhang Liao had slightly fallen asleep on his horse. When Lu Bu pulled up his Red Hare next to him, the larger man shook him awake.

“Fengxian, why?”

“Come, let’s go have a detour by the river. I feel like hunting a few animals for a nice dinner,” Lu Bu said.

They broke away from the march and headed towards the glade not far from the city walls.

After a few rounds of riding through the small forest, they were able to take down a few rabbits and a young boar. With their haul tied securely on the saddles, the two men proceeded to clean their weapons by the river edge.

“Do you hear that, Wenyuan?” Lu Bu asked.

Zhang Liao closed his eyes to focus on the sound. “I hear singing, Fengxian. It sounded like it came from upstream.”

Lu Bu picked up the reins and tossed the other one towards Zhang Liao. “Let’s go. We must catch the source of that singing before they leave.”

They rode on their horses and stopped a safe distance from the sound. With their horses secured, Lu Bu and Zhang Liao quietly made their way through the bushes.

_ A little town has many stories _

_ But there is one that I like _

_ It’s the one where you and I _

_ Found each other under the moonlight _

Lu Bu carefully pushed down a leafy branch, giving room for Zhang Liao to watch. A group of women were dancing as they bathed in the river. The most beautiful of them all was the one singing, as she sat on a flat rock, her nude body glistening against the sun. Her hair was long and brown. Her eyes were almond-shaped and her lips were rosy and plump.

“Look at that gift of heaven,” Lu Bu gasped. He was about to lunge forward.

Zhang Liao used his elbow to hit Lu Bu’s side. He hissed to Lu Bu, “Now’s not the right time to intrude them, Fengxian. We don’t want to get called out for peeping!”

Lu Bu frowned for being chastised, and hissed back, “Fine, Wenyuan. But I will find out this maiden’s name and take her for my own!”

The Flying General was about to back away from their hiding place when Lu Bu stepped heavily on a branch that elicited a loud cracking sound.

The singing immediately stopped.

“What’s that noise?” the maiden asked aloud to her companions. “Please check where it came from.”

Lu Bu and Zhang Liao immediately fell flat on their stomachs and stayed still. The other women checked the bushes. When the one woman approached near their hiding place, a white rabbit leapt out into the open.

“Oh, it’s just a wild rabbit, my lady,” the woman reported.

The brown-haired lady was staring at the direction of the two men. She had this discerning look on her face as if she could see them. She let the servants dry her smooth skin before being dressed by them.

“Come, let us return home,” the brown-haired lady said.

When the coast was finally clear, Lu Bu and Zhang Liao both got up from their positions. They were quiet at first, but eventually broke into a fit of laughter.

“That was a close one,” Zhang Liao commented.

Lu Bu’s laughter eventually faded with a long sigh. “Oh, that was thrilling,” he said. “But my objective remains, I must find out the name of this fair maiden and make her mine.”

* * *

Night fell over Luoyang. In the residence of the Minister of the Masses, Wang Yun spent the remaining of his waking hours reading the latest economic report. He lowered the scroll back to the table when he heard the door pull open. A gentle smile rose to his face at the sight of his visitor.

“How is your trip to the river, my dearest Diaochan?” Wang Yun asked.

The brown-haired beauty, Diaochan, bowed to the man in greeting. “It was wonderful, Father,” she said. “The ladies and I had a delightful time washing away the heat from our bodies.”

She proceeded towards the small table and served tea to her adopted father. She said, “I have been thinking deeply as well with regards to your plan of rescuing the Han empire.”

Wang Yun’s happiness faltered. He shook his head, “If you cannot agree to my plan, Diaochan. Please do not force yourself. Even I cannot bear to see you suffer the same fate as the rest of the women killed.”

Diaochan moved closer to Wang Yun and took his hands. “I already owe you my life the moment you took me in, Father. You gave me everything I needed, and taught me the wonders of life. The only way I could repay this filial piety is to help you in carrying out your plan.”

“What if the Chancellor finds out about this?” Wang Yun asked. “He will kill us both.”

Diaochan shook her head. “Rest assured, Father. I will keep us both safe. I will prove to you that a woman can bring the downfall of a tyrant,” she said. “Just like the stories.”

Wang Yun saw the determined look on his daughter’s face. He eventually nodded.

“Just like the stories.”

* * *

After an entire morning of listening in to war reports at the conference hall, Zhang Liao returned to his own residence to train on his own. He picked up his axes from the armory and went towards the courtyard. In the middle of his marked training field, a strawman was erected in place.

One axe on each hand, Zhang Liao planted his feet apart. At his own signal, he began his exercise. He charged towards the strawman and swung both axes upward. The momentum had him leap in the air. He shifted the direction of his axes and landed on the ground, cutting down the arms of the strawman.

Continuing the motion of his technique, he swung his arms alternatively, hacking away at the chest area. At the last strike, he thrust his axe square in the imaginary gut of the strawman and turned away. With his right foot planted on the ground, he twisted and delivered a sidekick that knocked off the head of the strawman.

“What a majestic technique!”

Surprised to have a visitor, Zhang Liao turned his attention towards the entrance of the courtyard. His eyes widened to find the same brown-haired lady from the river.

“Who are you, lady?”

Diaochan smiled and bowed low. The distinct line of her cleavage fell within his line of sight, eliciting a blushed response from the man. “I am Diaochan. Forgive me for intruding on your practice, my lord.”

Zhang Liao knew it was rude to leave a guest unattended. “Please stay where you are and do not come nearer, Lady Diaochan. These blades are sharp and may hurt you,” he said. “I will attend to you once I have stowed away my weapons.”

Diaochan smiled sweetly, “Of course.”

After returning his axes on his weapon rack, Zhang Liao made his way towards his bedroom to change his clothes. He stripped away his sweaty robe and changed into a fresh one. After securing the belt around his waist, he stepped out from the opaque screen. He nearly jumped in shock when he found Diaochan sitting on the divan. The slit of her robes were up to her hips that when she crossed her legs, it revealed a lot of skin.

“Lady Diaochan, may I ask for the purpose of your visit?” Zhang Liao asked with a warning tone. “It is rude for you to come in without announcing your presence.”

Diaochan giggled and batted her eyelashes at him. “Oh, Lord Zhang Liao. I couldn’t wait when I have so much to ask from you.”

She patted on the space beside her. “You must be tired from your practice. Come, sit beside me.”

Zhang Liao shook his head. Instead, he sat on the edge of his bed, right across Diaochan. “What questions do you have in your mind so that I may answer them quickly and have you on your way,” he said.

“Well, aren’t you impatient,” Diaochan commented. She threw her hands up in the air and sighed, “You’re not fun to talk with, especially with that kind of tone.”

Zhang Liao continued to keep his guard up. He knew at the back of his mind that this woman saw them peeping the other day. “If this was about the incident by the river…” he blurted out.

“Oh, so you are admitting you were there?”

“I…” Zhang Liao immediately silenced himself. He looked away. The woman’s beauty was too distracting that it interfered with his thought process.

Diaochan waved her hand. “There’s no point lying, my lord,” she said. “I knew both of you were there.”

She stood up and walked towards him. Her hips swayed visibly from side to side. She leaned close to him, her bosom in full view. She spoke sweetly like poison-dipped honey, “In exchange for some silence, you must be truthful in your answers to my questions.”

Zhang Liao could only nod. He felt trapped even though she had not touched him, not yet.

“Tell me what kind of man is Lord Lu Bu Fengxian,” she inquired.

“Lu Fengxian is a proud man who is confident in his strength. He walks a mighty warrior’s path, always on the hunt for challenges who could best his might,” he said. “While not on the battlefield, he enjoys just about what any man wants as well.”

Diaochan placed a hand on his shoulder, and her knee on the side of his hip. She kept his focus on her breasts as her free hand stroked his thighs.

“Is he proud to fight for a tyrant like Chancellor Dong Zhuo?” she asked, her face looking sad.

Zhang Liao hissed out his answer, “He stays because of the prospect of fighting many battles. If the Chancellor cannot provide him that, Fengxian will seek out battles on his own. Urgh!”

Her fingers tugged away the pants, revealing the erection she had been nurturing. Zhang Liao knew he had the strength to push her off and refuse her advance. But the challenge she posed, it was akin to a duel, and it had been quite some time as well to have a woman attend to his lust.

The woman leaned closer to Zhang Liao, her bosom pressed against his chest. She playfully nibbled his ear and whispered her last question, “And what kind of pleasures does Lord Lu Bu enjoy the most?”

Zhang Liao gasped as the stroking pace increased. “He wants you,” he gasped. The urge to resist her touch was gone.

“That’s a good man,” Diaochan purred. “Now, this is your real reward.”

The woman moved down from his chest and knelt on the floor. She switched her hand on his penis and gave the organ a quick pump. Afterwards, she pressed her lips against the head and teasingly sucked on the flesh.

“Hnnggh,” Zhang Liao closed his eyes and bit back his cry. His hands held on to the edge of the bed, avoiding holding the woman’s head at all costs. While he would normally enjoy a woman’s mouth, there was something sinister with the fear of being found out with Diaochan.

“Master Zhang Liao, are you still here?” a servant called out. “Lord Lu Bu has arrived and asks for you.”

Pleasure turned into fear, but elicited the desired response of a faster conclusion of his ordeal. He quietly thanked the heavens for the doors that hid the ongoing lascivious act. When he felt her stop, he immediately looked down at his lustful captor. She flashed a look that implied that he responds to his servant’s query.

“I will meet him at the tea room,” he answered back. He threw his head back and closed his eyes when Diaochan resumed her task with more gusto, bringing him to a muffled climax inside her mouth.

“Agh!” He fell back on his own bed as his hips bucked reflexively onto Diaochan.

When the peak of the climax ended, Diaochan slowly withdrew her lips from penis with a soft pop. She licked her plump lips clean of his mess before patting them dry with a clean cloth. She hovered over the spent man on his own bed. She placed a slender finger over his panting lips, a nonverbal signal of demanding his silence over their physical affair. 

“Your self-control is delightful to watch, my lord,” Diaochan whispered huskily. “If you continue being a good quiet man and give me everything that I ask for, I’ll give you an even better reward in the future.”

With that, Diaochan stealthily made her exit from the room.

Zhang Liao snapped himself out of his daze when he heard the same servant call for him.

“Master Zhang Liao? Are you still awake?”

* * *

Zhang Liao almost stumbled in the tea room. He looked up to see Lu Bu idly sitting, looking impatient.

“Lu Fengxian, I must apologize for making you wait.”

Lu Bu grunted and set down his empty cup. He ignored the tired aura of his friend, dismissing it as one of Zhang Liao’s usual routines. He said, “My visit is brief, Zhang Wenyuan. I have good news to tell you!”

“Wh-What is it?” Zhang Liao asked. His hand picked up his cup of tea and consumed it immediately. His parched throat relieved.

Lu Bu clapped his hands together and said with pride, “Remember that woman we saw by the river the other day? Her name is Diaochan, and she is the daughter of the Minister Wang Yun. Today, Minister Wang and Lady Diaochan visited me, in hopes of setting up a marriage for his beautiful adopted daughter.”

Zhang Liao felt his heart chill. “The very same lady paid me a visit today.”

“Oh? For what reason?” Lu Bu asked.

Zhang Liao kept his face blank. “She wanted to ask about you, so that she would be able to prepare her eventual union with you,” he said, completely leaving out the latter part of their engagement.

Lu Bu looked smug. “I am pleased to hear that, Wenyuan. I hope you gave her a good appraisal of my prowess,” he said.

“Yes, I have,” Zhang Liao half-lied.

The Flying General stood up and clapped Zhang Liao on the back. “Alright, that’s all I have to say today. I must go into the market and find a suitable gift for her. By any chance you were able to deduce what she likes?”

“She seems to favor various shades of pink,” Zhang Liao said. “I hope that would be enough to help narrow down your choices.”

“Much appreciated, Wenyuan. I shall see you later,” Lu Bu said. He stood up and left the tea room.

In a flash of rage, Zhang Liao kicked away the contents of the table and ran his hands through his hair. He could not deny that Diaochan was good with her mouth, but it sickened him to have been an unwilling recipient of her reward. Why did he suddenly feel guilty for what was meant to be an enjoyable act?


	2. Distraction

In the following days, Lu Bu returned to Wang Yun’s residence in hopes of continuing on his quest to woo Diaochan. However, he was met with a visibly distraught Wang Yun who disclosed that Dong Zhuo had taken Diaochan into the palace to be a concubine.

Being the impulsive man that he is, Lu Bu flew into a rage in one of the courtyards. It took much effort from Hua Xiong and other generals to drag the man towards one of the taverns for a long and private drink.

In the chosen tavern, the proprietor could do nothing but witness as chair after chair was thrown against the wall, breaking on impact.

“This is unbelievable!” Lu Bu roared, tossing another chair towards the wall, resulting in another broken piece of furniture. “She was promised to me! How could that grubby hand hold on to her so tightly.”

His drinking companions who were situated on a safe corner of the room, watched with ease. Their visit was sanctioned by Dong Zhuo’s money after all, but it would be a burden to the tavern owner to get good chairs nowadays.

“If you’re so intent on being with that concubine, just go and ask her from the Chancellor,” Gao Shun suggested. “You’re his adopted son. You could just about ask anything from him and he should respect that.”

“General Gao Shun has a point,” Cao Xing piped up. “Everyone here knows that Dong Zhuo has to keep you happy or else he’d be screwed.”

“But the biggest question is, has Fengxian screwed the lady?” Hua Xiong asked aloud. “Or will the Chancellor get her first?”

Everyone on the table laughed. The wine had taken over their conversation.

Zhang Liao leaned his head on his hand, feeling buzzed from the alcohol. Even though he had called other women to his bed, he couldn't help but compare their performance to Diaochan. Would it be bold but stupid to claim that she went to him first?

His conscience held on by a thread and forced his drunken spirit to keep it inside. He finished his goblet and sighed inwardly.

Lu Bu clenched his fists. “I will go with General Gao Shun’s suggestion. He is right that the Chancellor should respect my wants, or I will threaten him with my blade.”

Hua Xiong hollered and poured more wine to every one of his comrades. Gao Shun got the approval this time. He planted his foot on the table and raised his cup.

“Come around, come around! Let's all make a bet to see who gets the girl!” Gao Shun said aloud.

As each general drunkenly announced their bets, they raised their cups and said their cheers.

“Proprietor! Open another pot!” Lu Bu ordered.

It was past midnight when the drinking finally ceased. Some of the generals had managed to return to their houses, some ended up sleeping on the table and floor. Among those who stayed in the tavern, Zhang Liao leaned against the wall with his eyes closed.

Suddenly, he felt a hand squeeze on his shoulder. 

A low, regal sounding voice spoke to him, “A warrior like you should be resting on his own bed, and not on the floor of a tavern.”

Zhang Liao pushed himself up and leaned clumsily on the wall. The hand on his shoulder released its grip. His head throbbed with a hangover. He slowly glanced around, identifying whoever spoke to him.

His ears caught the sound of footsteps going away. When he looked towards the door, he only caught the majestic golden embroidery of a phoenix on a purple cape. Along with a blurry duck-shaped crown pinned on the person’s head.

* * *

The day after, Lu Bu marched into Dong Zhuo’s receiving hall. He was surprised to see the extravagant throne empty. He found Minister Li Ru casually browsing through the current reports.

“Where is my adopted father?” Lu Bu demanded on Li Ru.

Li Ru glanced up calmly. “The Chancellor is entertaining a visit from Lord Cao Cao of Puyang.”

Lu Bu frowned, “Who?”

“Cao Cao Mengde, the son of the retired minister Cao Song,” Li Ru explained. “He has made his name as one of successful battalions that helped in the quelling of the Yellow Turbans. Lord Dong Zhuo has called for his presence here in the capital to... _ demand  _ his loyalty.”

Ever since Dong Zhuo had risen to power, it was rumored that Yuan Shao had left the capital to his home province. However, it was no rumor that Yuan Shao and Cao Cao were close friends for a long time. If Dong Zhuo wanted to sniff out rebellion, he might as well get it from a reliable source.

“I see,” Lu Bu uttered. That would set back his plans for asking for Diaochan, unless he could capitalize on Dong Zhuo’s absence to see Diaochan.

“If you intend on seeking an audience with the Chancellor, Lord Lu Bu,” Li Ru said. “You must wait until all forms of entertainment are over.”

Lu Bu didn’t like the sound of that. Part of his concern stemmed from the fact that Dong Zhuo was also known to make use of his women to bribe enemies over to his side. What if Diaochan would be given away to this Cao Cao?

“Thank you for your time, Minister Li Ru,” Lu Bu said. He turned his heel and left the hall, immediately making his way towards the harem. He had to stop it.

* * *

Inside Dong Zhuo’s private office, the large man sat comfortably on his chair. On his side was a table filled with sumptuous food and wine. As the man idly gnawed on a chicken leg, he was partly engaged in a game of  _ weiqi _ with his most important visitor.

The famed Hero of Chaos, Cao Cao, was his opponent. He earned his fame in the Yellow Turban Rebellion, and now, he intended to do more. Unlike Dong Zhuo who gave no care where his fingers touched, Cao Cao kept his black pieces clean from the grime of food. He kept his posture straight and alert, confident in executing his moves.

“Bah! I concede,” Dong Zhuo said, throwing his hand up into the air in defeat. “There’s no way I could get myself out of this. You’re a good player, Cao Mengde.”

Cao Cao saluted Dong Zhuo to accept his latest defeat. “Perhaps this is the only one I could beat you in, Chancellor. While you have won the greatest prize of your esteemed position.”

“Hahaha!” Dong Zhuo laughed. A servant poured wine in his goblet, which he consumed fast. “The Han empire cowers at the palm of my hand. Right now, my word is law. All for the establishment of my grand paradise!”

“A land of wine and women,” Cao Cao commented.

Dong Zhuo clapped his hands. “Let me give you a glimpse of my paradise, Cao Mengde. Let me showcase to you how I am the rightful owner of the most beautiful women in the land.”

At his signal, a troupe of dancing maidens entered, led by the Diaochan. Their voluptuous forms were covered only by a single layer of silken robes. They arranged themselves in formation that placed the woman on stage center. Like soldiers, they all bowed simultaneously.

Cao Cao tapped his finger on the armrest. When the most beautiful woman of the troupe gave him her attention, he only answered with a mischievous grin. He denied her an answer to her nonverbal invitation for lustful relations.

“So this must be the famed Lady Diaochan that I have heard,” Cao Cao said. “A fine woman.”

Dong Zhuo chuckled, “Her beauty shines brighter that the moon hides her face in the clouds at night. If you will swear your loyalty to me, Cao Mengde, I will keep in mind to allow you to take a glimpse of her once a month.”

Cao Cao smirked, “How possessive. I never expected you to share, Chancellor.”

Diaochan spoke, “On behalf of Chancellor Dong Zhuo’s kindness, I, Diaochan, shall perform a song and dance for the Hero of Chaos - Cao Cao. Please, enjoy.”

As the musicians began to play, the ladies began their performance.

* * *

The music reached the courtyard just outside of Dong Zhuo’s private office. The guards that patrolled were temporarily replaced with Dong Zhuo’s strongest generals. The added security measure was brought about by Dong Zhuo’s paranoia of reports seeing Cao Cao’s soldiers scattered amongst the locals of Luoyang.

Hua Xiong crossed his arms and tilted his head back. “This is boring,” he whined. “Why isn’t Lord Fengxian here? This is his job!”

“The Chancellor’s advisers suspect an attack with the way this Cao Cao is acting. Hence, our temporary pullout from our usual routines,” said Zhang Liao as he was wiping down his axe with a cloth. Their shift was about to be taken over by Guo Si and Li Jue who had returned from their rounds within Dong Zhuo’s residence.

“You’ll get your action soon, Hua Xiong,” Zhang Liao said. “Right now, we have to be wary of any suspicious activity.”

Hua Xiong snorted in amusement, “I’m more invested in beating Fengxian. Lady Dong Bai has yet to recognize that I am a stronger warrior than Lu Bu.”

Li Jiu and Guo Si finally arrived. After exchanging words of their recent duties with the two generals, Zhang Liao and Hua Xiong parted ways to cover their assigned patrols. Zhang Liao followed the path that led towards some of the household function rooms. 

He paused in the middle of an intersection of the hallway. The wind rustled the branches, making its own music. The brief natural symphony halted with the sound of a shattered pot and running footsteps.

Alerted with the possibility of an intruder, Zhang Liao ran down the hall to catch the culprit. He caught sight of a purple cloth turning on the left corner. As he turned around the corner, it led to a small storage room. Hands on his axes, he cautiously approached the room.

* * *

As the performance continued, so did Dong Zhuo in his gluttony. He sang along with Diaochan’s songs, waving his wine-filled goblet. On the other hand, Cao Cao kept to himself, watching with appreciation. In an attempt to reach the high note, Dong Zhuo fell off his seat in drunken laughter.

“That was pretty high! Hah! Hah! Hah!” the tyrant said aloud.

Taking the opportunity to get closer, Cao Cao stood up from his seat to help Dong Zhuo sit up. He placed a hand on Dong Zhuo’s shoulder, while the other drew a knife from its scabbard. Without a word, he raised the knife and drew his arm down.

Diaochan caught the glint of Cao Cao’s knife and let out a high-pitched scream.

“MY LORD!”

The commotion caused the performance to stop when Dong Zhuo growled in pain. He had caught the knife with his bare hand just as it was about to fall onto his chest.

He growled as he resisted the downward pressure of Cao Cao’s weight. “Do you think I would let the wine melt away my sense of security, Cao Mengde?”

Even in his old age, Dong Zhuo still possessed considerable strength. His fingers wrapped tighter around the sharp edge and wrenched it away from Cao Cao’s hands. The act shocked Cao Cao and got him kicked to the chest.

“Ooof!” Cao Cao groaned as he landed on the ground.

Diaochan ran to Dong Zhuo’s side and held the man’s hand, staining her fair skin with his blood.

“Your hand is bleeding, my lord!” she cried.

Dong Zhuo allowed himself to be helped up. He used his unharmed hand to point a threatening finger at Cao Cao. The Hero of Chaos kept his cool as he pushed himself up to his knees. He would have to find a way out from his situation now.

“I know you will never bow that arrogant head of yours and serve me. But now, you just gave me a damn good reason to have you executed,” Dong Zhuo growled.

“I doubt you could do so with an injured writing hand,” Cao Cao taunted back.

When the floor shook with a series of heavy footsteps, Cao Cao felt a chill run down his spine. He got up to his feet and attempted to make his way towards an exit. However, a large man was already there, and his demonic gaze burned with an excitement for a hunt.

“Finally, the unchained beast has arrived,” Cao Cao said. “The monster Lu Bu…”

Lu Bu saw the blood on Diaochan’s hands, unaware that it belonged to Dong Zhuo’s. Rage filled his heart and he turned his attention towards Cao Cao. 

“You dare hurt Lady Diaochan! You shall pay, you pest!” he roared.

Cao Cao wasted no time. He sprinted towards Lu Bu’s direction.

Lu Bu raised his halberd and swiftly brought it down. “YOUR HEAD IS MINE!”

Cao Cao dove and used the momentum to slide on the floor, slipping between Lu Bu’s legs. He unclasped his cape immediately to prevent himself from getting caught by Lu Bu’s halberd. The sharp blade was only able to catch the loosened cape. Cao Cao rolled back up to his feet and began his sprint out of Dong Zhuo’s residence.

“Harrrgh!” Lu Bu shouted. He pulled his halberd out of the floor and tore the cape away. He began his pursuit of Cao Cao.

“GO LU BU! CAPTURE CAO CAO!!!” Dong Zhuo roared. “I WANT HIS HEAD!”

* * *

Zhang Liao entered the room. Shattered clay pots scattered the floor, its alcoholic contents drenching the floor. There was no sign of his target.

The servants who were also alerted by the sound arrived. One of them gasped at the mess and another cried out of fear of getting punished by their master.

“These are the Chancellor’s best wines!”

“Those stray cats are just getting smarter every day,” a servant sighed. “We should really get that small window boarded up.”

With the mystery of the footsteps resolved, Zhang Liao left the servants to their duties. When he returned back to the hallway intersection, he found a peculiar object on the floor.

A white orchid.

Zhang Liao knelt down and picked up the flower. He caught its sweet fragrance. He wondered how it elicited a happy emotion in him. Amused with the flower, he tucked the plant into his girdle.

War drums suddenly echoed all over the palace grounds.

“General Zhang Liao!” a soldier called out, running towards him. “General Zhang Liao!”

The general looked at the soldier. “Speak,” he ordered.

The soldier stopped to catch his breath. “Chancellor Dong Zhuo has ordered all available forces to capture Cao Cao. We are to prevent the man’s escape at all costs!”

* * *

The capital was thrown into chaos. Cao Cao’s generals had launched a surprise attack against Dong Zhuo’s army, causing a disruption to mask their leader’s escape.

Lu Bu, who had initially chased down Cao Cao, lost interest when he found the warlord’s armor discarded in one of the courtyards. He retreated back into the palace to check on the welfare of his supposed lover.

The rest of Dong Zhuo’s generals, however, spread across the city taking advantage to plunder under the guise of defending the civilians. 

Zhang Liao led his cavalry through the city streets, driving back Cao Cao’s forces. They had received reports of multiple imperial carriages being driven towards the different exit gates of the city. The general deduced that this was one of Cao Cao’s escape plans. He dispatched his messenger soldiers to send word to his comrades to track down the imperial carriages.

“General, I see a carriage heading towards the back gate!” a major shouted.

“Ride! Ride now!” Zhang Liao ordered. “Block their path! We cannot let Cao Cao escape!”

The cavalry unit rallied and followed Zhang Liao’s lead. They managed to quickly surround the departing carriage. The driver of the carriage pulled the reins to halt his horses.

“Nyaaah!” the driver cried in fright.

Zhang Liao pulled the reins to put his horse into a trot. He raised his axe and pointed it towards the carriage.

“I am Zhang Liao, a general under Dong Zhuo’s banner,” he said aloud. “We are on the hunt for the traitor Cao Cao. Therefore, I demand inspection of the passengers in this carriage.”

The driver kept his head down, his helmet covering his face. Zhang Liao looked threatening when focused. He nearly jumped out of his clothes when he heard the carriage window got tapped.

“I will speak with the general,” a voice inside spoke.

The driver opened the carriage door. Its passenger descended from the steps. By the outfit, Zhang Liao could surmise that he is speaking with a woman of high standing. However, he could not ascertain the identity of this passenger for she covered her face with a black veil. He lowered his axe in respect for the lady.

“Identify yourself,” Zhang Liao ordered.

The woman thrusted out from her sleeves a seal that was carried by Dong Zhuo’s kin. In her gloved hand she held an item, it was the seal of Lady Dong of Chiyang.

When the soldiers recognized the seal, they all immediately bowed to the lady, as well as Zhang Liao.

“How much of a fool are you to not recognize my carriage? Can you not see that I am heading towards my other palace in the hills?” the woman said in a shrill and angry tone. “I will tell my son to punish you justly for this affront!”

Although he personally had never seen the Dong mother, Zhang Liao knew enough information to ascertain the truth in her words. There was indeed a personal palace that belonged to Dong Zhuo just outside the city walls. He glanced up to see the lady walk closer to him

“Apologies for disrupting your tour, my lady,” Zhang Liao said in a diminished tone. “Please, continue on.”

The woman let out a long huff and flicked her sleeve at his face. She hissed, “Leave my presence now and go make good use of yourself in hunting for that impudent Cao Cao elsewhere!”

Zhang Liao didn’t flinch because no hand or sharp fingernail made contact on his face, just soft fabric that tickled his nose. It didn’t strike him odd, despite knowing that Lady Dong can be as physically cruel to her own subjects. Maybe, she was feeling merciful today. He kept his head low and said, “Yes, Lady Dong.”

The lady boarded the carriage once more and slammed the door shut. The driver took it as the signal to get the horses going.

* * *

At the end of their attempts, Cao Cao still managed to escape. The generals and ministers gathered at the conference hall, keeping their heads bowed and eyes on the floor. The Chancellor was angered greatly with the news of their failure.

Dong Zhuo slammed his fists on the armrests, ignoring the wound on his injured hand. “Damn you all! I didn’t pay you high salaries to be worthless!”

He glared at Lu Bu who stood indifferently by his side.

“Especially you, Lu Bu. I ordered you to give me his head and you didn’t succeed!”

Lu Bu was about to answer back when a high-pitched cry caught everyone’s attention.

A young lady, her silvery white hair braided and curled into buns, entered the room. Her black and purple dress bounced as she ran towards the feet of Dong Zhuo. She was followed by an imperial eunuch who was as distraught as the woman.

“Dong Bai, what’s wrong, my princess?” Dong Zhuo asked urgently.

The young woman Dong Bai fell to her knees and cried at Dong Zhuo’s lap. “Grandfather! Oh, Grandfather! I found Great Grandmother dead inside her room!”

“What’s the meaning of this?” Dong Zhuo demanded.

The eunuch who accompanied Dong Bai fell to his knees and kowtowed. “F-Forgive me for bearing the horrible news, Chancellor Dong Zhou! L-Lady Dong Bai and I were meant to ensure Lady Dong’s safety. But when we entered her room, the…the lady was already lifeless with blood oozing from her mouth!”

The information shocked everyone, most especially Zhang Liao. It was his unit that encountered the carriage that carried the seal. He clenched his fists. He couldn’t believe how he had fallen for the distraction scheme that he had attempted to counter. A wave of anger and guilt swept through him. Cao Cao managed to escape because of his lack of perception.

Dong Zhuo’s eyes widened then furrowed with more anger. The aura of his anger was so great that it made everyone in the room shudder in fear.

“CAO CAO YOU FIEND! FIRST YOU ATTEMPT ON MY LIFE! BUT YOU HAVE TAKEN AWAY MY PRECIOUS MOTHER!”

Dong Bai pulled something out from her dress and thrust it out in the open for her grandfather to see. “I… I found this on her,” she wept. “I… I want her death avenged, Grandfather! I want you to exact the worst punishment for her death!”

In her hand was a white flower, similar to the one that Zhang Liao found. However, unlike his pure white orchid, the flower’s center was naturally red, as if kissed with blood. He wondered if the flower he found and the one on the dead woman’s body came from the same root.

A question that would be answered soon by fate.

* * *

Several  _ li  _ away from the walls of Luoyang city, a military unit stood in wait along the road. A stout general sat atop his horse. He placed a hand over his eyes, looking for any signs of dust.

He asked the man next to him, “Do you think he’s alright, Yuanrang?”

“It will take more than a mere entrapment scheme to capture our lord, Miaocai,” the man named Xiahou Dun style name Yuanrang answered. “Besides, Cao Hong and Cao Ren executed a perfect distraction with the mess they’ve made inside the capitol.”

Xiahou Yuan style name Miaocai shrugged his shoulders. “Alright, I trust you on that.”

“I see an imperial carriage heading towards us!” a soldier reported.

The renegade carriage, sans its cavalry entourage, stopped in front of the soldier line. The driver of the carriage immediately got down from his seat and fell to his knees when he felt threatened by more spears.

“Please, I have done my task! Have mercy on me!” the driver cried.

Xiahou Dun approached the carriage. He placed a hand on the driver’s shoulder. “You have done well,” he praised the driver. “From now on, you shall be safer to serve under Cao Cao’s banner.”

“Th-Thank you, my lord,” the driver said.

The sound of a groan was heard from inside the carriage.

Thinking that their lord was hurt inside the carriage, Xiahou Dun pulled the door open. He flinched when he found a nude woman gyrating her hips against Cao Cao's hand. When the woman realized that their privacy was intruded, she bit Cao Cao's neck and left a mark as an act of her defiance. She pulled his fingers away from her groin and wiped them dry with a cloth.

Afterwards, the woman's gray eyes cast a steely gaze over Xiahou Dun. Her pink lips curved into a clear frown. She made no effort to recover her robe that was discarded on the carriage floor. Instead, she sat across Cao Cao and crossed her arms over her breasts.

“Must you disturb my little victory session, Yuanrang?” Cao Cao asked. He gestured to the woman's frown. “Look! You ruined her mood.”

Xiahou Dun blinked at how absurd his cousin acted. He shook his head and turned away. “You sounded like you were hurt, my lord.”

Cao Cao opened his robes, revealing lovebites in sensitive areas. Not a single sword wound was seen. 

“Apologize to her,” he commanded Xiahou Dun.

Xiahou Dun gritted his teeth, but assented. He picked up the robe and bowed as he offered the clothing to the lady. “Forgive me, Lady Ai Lan.”

The woman named Ai Lan said nothing at first but nodded. She plucked the robe from his hands and dressed herself. “You are forgiven, General Xiahou,” she huffed. She finished securing her clothing and descended from the carriage. Xiahou Yuan automatically bowed when she passed and immediately offered her the reins of her horse.

Cao Cao sighed as he fixed his own clothing. “Do you have any idea how long it took me to convince her to go with me to Luoyang, Yuanrang?” he asked Xiahou Dun.

The man stood in silence.

“One month! Not only that, she refused me for that whole god-damn month!” Cao Cao said. He ran his hands through his hair and exhaled his annoyance. “You know how excruciating that ordeal is!”

Xiahou Dun rolled his eyes. “You could always demand her service, Mengde. She swore to serve you as your concubine,” he pointed out.

Cao Cao fixed his bun and clothes. There were many things discussed behind closed doors. He shook his head, and said with an amused tone, “You know she serves me as a unique warrior as well, to slay our enemies through methods that a mere swordsman cannot do.”

When Cao Cao descended from the carriage, the soldiers began to reform their ranks to prepare for the march home. Xiahou Dun let out an exasperated sigh and crossed his arms in annoyance.

“Hmph…”

Xiahou Yuan laughed awkwardly and clapped Xiahou Dun's back.

“Hey, at least she forgave you… unlike General ---”

“Shut up, Miaocai.”


	3. Tiger

White flags and streamers swayed with the wind. By Dong Zhuo’s decree, the entire city was placed in a period of mourning. The residents of his personal palace all wore white. In deference to their master, the officers of his army dressed in white as well.

The seal of the Lady Dong of Chiyang was found on the outskirts of Luoyang. It further cemented the proof that Cao Cao had stolen the seal and used it to mask his escape from the capital. How he was able to be in two places at once was still a mystery for most of the people. But Dong Zhuo’s strategists concurred that the warlord was not alone when he entered the city.

As the generals formed two straight lines and bowed to pay their respects, they refrained from moving when a respected presence entered the hall. The favored granddaughter, Dong Bai, arrived to pay her own respects. She knelt before the memorial tablet and was handed incense. She bowed many times before planting the incense into the ash bowl.

Dong Bai clutched on her robes. She blinked away the tears that crept up to her eyes.

“Grandfather and I will avenge your death, Great Grandmother. We will hunt down Cao Cao and offer his head to appease your spirit,” she said.

She pulled out the incriminating flower in her hand. She tore away the petals and broke the stem in half out of anger. She tossed it into the fireplace beside the memorial tablet.

“I will exact the same punishment on the fool who poisoned you. If it is that minx, Diaochan… she will regret ever setting foot inside this house,” she hissed.

She turned on her heel and stomped off. The generals waited for Dong Bai to leave before they filed out of the room. As if a storm had passed, the men felt their shoulders relaxed.

A servant bowed and gestured to a direction. “Please proceed to the tavern at the next block for a meal courtesy of the Dong family.”

“Oi, Zhang Wenyuan,” Gao Shun said. “Where are you going?”

“There’s something I have to investigate first,” Zhang Liao said.

Gao Shun sighed and shook his head, “Look, Wenyuan. We’ve covered almost every ground, that Cao Cao is slimy as a snail who just hid inside his own shell.”

“Everywhere but Lady Dong’s own room,” Zhang Liao pointed out.

“Well don’t take too long, the last thing we would want is Lady Dong’s spirit following us!” Gao Shun said.

Zhang Liao nodded. “I’ll make sure to pass by somewhere else before the tavern.”

* * *

The deceased lady's room was located not far from the storage room of broken wine pots. He retraced his steps at the intersection and turned the other way towards the lady's room.

The regal room was discreetly looted since Lady Dong's demise. Albeit the lack of jewelry and toppled vases on the carpeted floor, there seemed to be no signs of struggle with an attacker. This could only mean that the assassin was able to disguise as a servant, step in unaware and poison the lady’s drink. When the deed was done, the assassin sneaked away like a cat.

Zhang Liao stepped outside into the courtyard and stroked his beard in thought. There seemed to be so much about warfare that he had yet to learn. Or better yet, Cao Cao knew how to make use of his talented people.

He wondered if he were to serve a master who recognizes his abilities, would his strength be used to its fullest potential?

Shaking away the thoughts that bothered him, he began his walk towards the tavern. When he reached the intersection once more, he heard groans and moans down the path towards the storage room.

“Ah! Aaaah! Aaaah!”

It was an all too familiar sound. Zhang Liao swallowed his anxiety. Who in their right mind could be fornicating in a mourning period like this, and of all places within the house of the departed!?

The door was not completely closed, and partly covered with a curtain. He bent low to his heels and inaudibly crept his way to catch a glimpse of the perpetrators. He carefully pushed the curtain to the side.

“Ugh..” he choked and placed a hand on his mouth to keep his silence.

The size of the man was no doubt that of Lu Bu. His muscled body delivered powerful thrusts forward to the body against the wall. Sweat rolled down towards the curve of his buttocks. Slender legs wrapped around his hips, with toes curled in delight.

“Harder Fengxian!”

The voice belonged to no other than Diaochan. Her hands held onto Lu Bu's shoulders for support. Her head nestled against his neck, delivering enticing moans that doubled up the man's efforts to reach his peak.

When the woman looked forward and saw Zhang Liao's accidental voyeur, she couldn't resist giving him a performance.

“Zhang Liao,” she mouthed inaudibly. Her eyes were still hungry with lust. Her fingernails dug deep into Lu Bu's skin as she threw her head back with a loud cry of pleasure,

“I want you! I want you!”

Lu Bu had reached his peak at the signal of her lust. He groaned loudly as he spilled his seed inside.

Zhang Liao immediately stepped away and fled from the area. When he had finally exited the gate, he started to walk briskly towards the tavern. He felt the heat of mixed emotions explode in his heart, his mind was flashing images of the scandalous act he witnessed. It was just coitus between a man and woman. Or was it because of the inappropriate setting of their act that troubled him?

* * *

Inside the tavern, Gao Shun managed to save his friend a seat. He pointed to the empty chair and said, “Oh hey, Wenyuan, you’re finally here. Took you long enough.”

“Give me one goblet of wine, right now,” Zhang Liao said.

The moment the goblet touched his hand, the wine immediately tilted into his mouth.

_ The reason why she approached him that day was her form of establishing a contract of friendship with physical benefits. _

“H-Hey, take it easy. It's no good to drink on an empty stomach, you'll get drunk faster!”

_ It was just a few occasions. He never even questioned how she managed to get into his residence. She attended to his wants willingly with a price of intelligence. _

“Another one!”

_ Why must he feel jealous that he also wanted her but helpless that he would go against his master and his friend? _

“Zhang Liao!”

_ Is there a way out? _

* * *

_ A grand tree stood atop the meadow hills. It’s branches swayed obediently to the breeze. Beside the trunk, the embers of a small campfire glowed. _

_ She stood barefoot. His robe around her shoulders. Her long, dark hair rustled against her waist. Her head turned towards him. _

_ “If you don’t get up, you’re going to miss it,” she said. _

_ Abiding to her order, he roused himself from their makeshift bed. He stepped out of the covers of the leaves and into the light of the night. He looked up and his eyes widened with wonder. _

_ Above the land they stood, the night sky was an ocean of stars. Amidst the twinkles, streaks of light could be seen as well. _

_ “They say that when a bright star falls from the sky, one should make a wish,” she said. “That star will land in the Heavenly Emperor’s hand and he will write that wish into your fate.” _

_ He watched as a star fell into the night. “Then I wish to be the mightiest warrior in the land that I could help bring back peace. When that peace reigns, I will return to you,” he said with youthful bravado. He turned to her and found her in between tears and a pained smile. _

_ “That’s what husbands say to wives, warriors to their unattached lovers, but return in wooden coffins or copper urns,” she said bitterly. A hand pressed uneasily on her abdomen. “What makes you so different?” _

_ He placed his hands on her shoulders. He swallowed hard and uttered out, “I promise. I will return to you.” _

_ She shook her head, a realist enough to know it’s but an empty promise. She lifted both hands and touched his face. _

_ “My only wish is that when you become the greatest warrior in the land, I hope you will remember me when you look up to the night sky.” _

_ He felt her lips press against his. _

_ “Farewell.” _

* * *

“Uurgh,” Zhang Liao groaned. He typically doesn’t suffer that bad a hangover. But the emotions he felt needed to be drowned away with wine. There was strain on his shoulders. He could feel himself being dragged through the street.

He lifted his head and groaned out his dizzy head.

On his right, was Gao Shun. He looked pretty sour from having to carry him. “Damn it Wenyuan, didn't know you could go wild like that. Poor girl didn't stand a chance.”

“Wh **-** What do you mean?” he asked groggily, keeping his eyes closed.

On his left was Cao Xing, who answered, “Smacked her when she was just trying to serve some drinks, yelling like she was some demon. We all thought you got possessed by Lady Dong’s spirit. But it kind of changed when you started yelling out Lady Diaochan’s name.”

In front of them was Hua Xiong, who stopped and looked at Zhang Liao straight in the eye. 

“It is well-known that every man has the hots for the sexiest woman in the palace, but it also comes with the gravest warning. And you better get this in your head, Wenyuan,” Hua Xiong said.

“Lady Diaochan belongs to the Chancellor and his hands alone. The moment he knows his property gets touched even by the most loyal of subjects. Execution is imminent and no one will come save you.”

Zhang Liao sighed and merely nodded in understanding.The wine’s effects still weighed heavy on him and it lulled him back to a now dreamless sleep.

* * *

As the months passed since Cao Cao’s disastrous affair in the capital, a new trouble was brewing for Dong Zhuo. The large man sat on his throne with a concubine on his fat thigh. His grubby hand stroking the smooth curve of the woman’s bare buttocks.

While most of the Han-allied advisers felt uncomfortable in discussing political matters, a few had mastered the art of not giving a damn mind. One of them was the sardonic Jia Xu.

The government adviser lazily waved a copy of the manifesto being circulated nationwide. He said, “While the writing is a perfect appraisal to the Chancellor’s true nature, I find it impressive that they were able to gather in such a short time. The Yuan family name certainly has its lasting impact.”

“Hrmph,” Dong Zhuo grunted. “They are just giving us an opportunity to make them a fool of themselves.”

“While that is true, Chancellor, we must not discount the man’s skills in warfare when he actually capitalizes on them,” Li Ru interjected. “The campaign alone would attract many powerful warriors who seek to establish his name as a great warrior in the land.”

“Hrmph, so powerful warriors will come marching towards the capital?” Lu Bu said. “Finally, an opportunity to see who can best my blade.”

Dong Zhuo glanced at Li Ru and asked, “Tell me the fools who are ready to lead their men into our slaughterhouse.”

Li Ru lifted his copy of the manifesto closer, checking each of the names stamped at the end. He recited, “The most notable ones being Yuan Shao, his brother Yuan Shu, Sun Jian from the south, Zhang Miao, Liu Biao, and oh I might forget, Cao Cao as well.”

Dong Zhuo dug his fingers into the soft flesh, eliciting a squeal from the concubine. The mere utterance of Cao Cao’s name left a foul remembrance to the tyrant. He knew revenge must be exacted for the affront against his family, but it must be interwoven into their plans to counter this campaign. The courtesan sighed in relief when the pressure lifted and Dong Zhuo’s hand wandered elsewhere between her groin.

The tyrant leaned his head back and closed his eyes in thought. He said, “The empire is crumbling as we speak, only those who have power can control the land. These warlords are like hungry tigers waiting for the right moment to strike. However, when you keep their meal away long enough, they will turn on and attack each other instead.”

“I see, so the Chancellor intends to wait it out,” Jia Xu said. “A wise strategy, my lord.”

Dong Zhuo nodded, “We will establish our defenses starting at Sishui Pass. Have General Hua Xiong select the strongest generals to accompany him there and defend it with their lives.”

Hua Xiong saluted. His eyes gleamed with the prospect of earning glory in battle. “Consider it done, Lord Dong Zhuo,” he said.

Lu Bu looked at Dong Zhuo and beat his chest, “Let me fight in the frontlines as well, Lord Dong Zhuo.”

Dong Zhuo shook his head, “No, you will stay guard at Hulao pass - the last bastion before the entry into Luoyang. If General Hua Xiong isn’t up to the task of defending Sishui pass, you will earn your keep there.”

Hua Xiong laughed, “I will make sure you rot in boredom, Lu Fengxian. No one will pass by Hua Xiong’s blade. And I do mean no one!”

When the ministers and generals left to do their tasks and prepare for the coalition’s attack, Dong Zhuo turned to his trusted adviser Li Ru.

“What do you think of our odds in keeping the defense?” he asked.

Li Ru bowed in respect. “My analysis brings me to the conclusion that we must ready our plans for escape should Hulao pass fall.”

Dong Zhuo nodded. He casually ripped away the courtesan’s clothes in front of him, readying the woman to mount him. 

“I leave that to you, Li Ru.”

Li Ru bowed casually, leaving the tyrant to his debauchery. “As you wish, Chancellor.”

* * *

“Death! Death! Death! Death!” the soldiers chanted while clashing spears against their shields. They raised their voices and cheered loudly when their commander, Hua Xiong, easily decapitated another officer. 

Hua Xiong laughed and raised his large heavy weapon with ease. In front of him were bodies of the enemy officers, while the heads were displayed on spears in front of Sishui pass.

“Got any more human meat to feed my club, Tiger of Jiangdong?” Hua Xiong challenged. “It’s not even noon and I am just warming up!”

“Or maybe you’re no tiger but a helpless kitten who still needed to be fed with milk!” he continued his taunt. His soldiers laughed behind him and jeered insults towards their enemies.

From across the field, the leader of the coalition vanguard, Sun Jian stayed put on his horse. His hand carefully holding against the handle of his weapon. He could only laugh lightly at the useless insults being thrown at him.

Huang Gai stepped forward and beat a fist to his own chest. “Let me answer his challenge, Commander Sun Jian,” he said. “I will show this Hua Xiong that it is a death sentence for him to insult your name.”

Sun Jian shook his head. “I have waited long enough, Huang Gongfu,” he said. “It is time he realizes that the great master of war, Sun Tzu’s blood runs through my veins. Today, we will strike the first demoralizing blow towards Dong Zhuo’s army.”

The grand Sun commander tugged at the reins and the white stallion trotted forward, breaking from the line. As he pulled his ringed blade out from its scabbard and raised it up into the sunlight, his retainer, Cheng Pu began beating his shield and cried aloud,

“The tiger is on the hunt, it has found its prey. Heaven will not be merciful on your death day!”

War drums coincided with the chant. Generals and infantry began beating their shields. They have found one voice to encourage their commander as he made his way to the battlefield.

_ The tiger is on the hunt, it has found its prey. Heaven will not be merciful on your death day! _

Sun Jian slapped on the reins and encouraged his horse to gallop. He stretched his sword arm and shouted, “Come and face me, Hua Xiong! The Tiger is on the hunt for your head!”

Hua Xiong’s eyes widened with bloodlust. He kicked the sides of his horse and the animal galloped forward. “Finally! Come and I shall bring your head to Dong Zhuo!” he roared.

Their weapons clashed against each other, causing sparks to fly. Sun Jian held onto his sword and his free hand kept on the reins. His horse eased on its gallop to turn around for another bout. When his opponent focused the attention back at him, Sun Jian went in for another charge.

Clash after clash, bout after bout. On their last charge in, their combined forces were great that it sent them both flying off their horses. Hua Xiong landed on his back with a groan. Sun Jian landed on his side, his blade tossed away from his grip. Reclaiming his awareness that the duel was not yet over, the Tiger took off his helmet to ease the headache he felt.

“Hah… Hah… Haha!” Hua Xiong began to laugh as he got back up to his feet. He looked as if he had not broken a bone from that fall. However, he had discarded his heavy club and drew out his own sword. 

“You can’t run now, Sun Jian.” 

Sun Jian crawled through the ground towards his nine-ringed blade. He yelped when Hua Xiong grabbed his ankle and yanked him back. He turned his body just in time to evade Hua Xiong’s sword that struck the ground. Taking advantage of the temporary stun, Sun Jian kicked himself free from Hua Xiong’s grip. He somersaulted forward and reclaimed control over his own sword.

Just as Sun Jian managed to get a proper footing in a kneeled position, Hua Xiong charged towards him with the sword raised.

“Your head is mine!” Hua Xiong cried as he swung down his arms.

From below, Sun Jian launched forward and roared, “HYAAAH!” 

Hua Xiong felt the cold steel pierce through his armor and through his flesh. He could feel the vibration of the sword’s rings at his heart. He swallowed his pain as Sun Jian twisted the blade inside his chest before wringing it out. Blood spurted and splattered on the dry ground.

An arrogant man’s pride became his death folly.

Sun Jian stepped back in caution. When he confirmed the victory was his, he slowly approached Hua Xiong to claim his reward.

“A mighty warrior like you must be rewarded with a glorious death,” he said. He raised his sword one last time for Hua Xiong.

“The Tiger’s fangs have found its prey...” Hua Xiong coughed out blood as he fell down to his knees. He looked up to the sky and uttered weakly, “Too bad I can’t prove my might against you anymore… Fengxian.”

Sun Jian brought down his blade. The body of the great warrior fell to the ground quickly. The Tiger kicked off the helmet and lifted the decapitated head for all under heaven to witness.

“Hua Xiong has fallen by my hand!”

_ The tiger is on the hunt, it has killed its prey. Heaven is cruel on your death day! _

* * *

The news of Sun Jian’s victory over Hua Xiong spread like wildfire. As the good news raised the morale of the Coalition, it exposed the insecurities of the loftier warlords such as Yuan Shu. In his attempt to derail Sun Jian’s momentum for glory, Yuan Shu ceased delivering food supply to the newly established camp. The act subtly triggered the beginning of the Coalition’s collapse.

In order to keep the vanguard afloat, Cao Cao had taken leave from the main camp and rode towards Yuan Shu’s supply depot. As the warlord got onto his horse, he was halted temporarily by the presence of a rising warrior.

“Lord Cao Cao Mengde, may I ask for your permission to accompany you on your mission?”

Cao Cao looked down from his horse and easily recognized the man and his companions. A man stood with regal aura, behind him were taller and burlier men. The stockier man made it a subtle point to flex his muscles. While the other tall man with a long majestic beard calmly stroked the long dark hair.

“You are Liu Bei Xuande,” Cao Cao said. “I have heard of your exploits during the Yellow Turban Rebellion. I see that your sworn brothers Guan Yu Yunchang and Zhang Fei Yide are here as well.”

“We cannot sit idly while our comrades suffer in front of the field,” Liu Bei said. “To be in the frontlines and encourage their spirit is what a leader must do.”

“And what do you know with military leadership when you do not have an army of your own?” Xiahou Dun interjected. He took a strong stance to match against Guan Yu’s foreboding presence.

“Calm yourself, Yuanrang,” Cao Cao chastised his general with a light tap. “One should not judge by mere looks.”

Liu Bei chuckled and bowed, “I understand the general’s doubts, Lord Cao Cao. What we may lack now in number, I hope to repay through our merits in battle.”

Cao Cao nodded, “Very well. Ride with us.”

* * *

When they reached Yuan Shu’s camp, Cao Cao and Liu Bei found the warlord lounging on his seat as if no war rages on. Yuan Shu rose from his seat and opened his arms in greeting.

“Cao Mengde, has my brother sent you to reprimand me?” Yuan Shu asked. “Or have you come here to settle matters out of your own free will?”

Liu Bei could not hold back his righteous anger. He pointed at Yuan Shu and said, “So you have decided to cower on your seat and leave your allies to fend for themselves.”

“You have no right to make a say, Liu Bei,” Yuan Shu fired back.

“In whatever way you look at it, Yuan Gonglu, I am here to correct your mistake by demanding the resumption of supplies to our vanguard,” Cao Cao said calmly.

“You are seriously thinking of continuing to play as the hero of this campaign, Cao Cao?” Yuan Shu answered back in question. “Everyone knows that the Han empire is in decline. The world is thrown into chaos and only those with power will rise and take the world for their own. If I allowed Sun Jian to continue on to Luoyang, he would win and take all the glory for himself!”

Cao Cao looked at Yuan Shu. The absurdity of the man’s fears was almost comical. “So you’re still worried about your role in glory,” he said. “I have had enough of your words.”

Yuan Shu gasped in surprise. He jumped back when he was at the receiving end of Cao Cao’s sword.

“If you are so intent on getting a share of Sun Jian’s glory, let him have his food and he will thank you ten-fold. Continue to refuse, I may as well win a steadfast ally than a conniving sloth,” Cao Cao commanded. “Either way, I win.”

Yuan Shu cursed under his breath at Cao Cao’s audacity, but conceded to the command. Even though he may have enough soldiers to overpower Cao Cao’s men then and there, it was the presence of strong warriors that worried him. He lowered his hands to smoothen his robes. Afterwards, he produced a seal from his pocket and tossed it to Cao Cao.

“Take the seal. Present it to the supply captains and they will release Sun Jian’s share of supplies” he said.

“You better hurry. Or a hungry tiger would just end up eating itself,” Yuan Shu said in a taunting tone. He let out a sinister laugh before walking away.

Liu Bei shook his head, “How could he still find humor in the situation he found himself in? I am not sure if that could be considered thick-skinned or merely resilient to insults.”

“An arrogant fool,” Cao Cao uttered. He tossed the seal to Cao Ren and ordered, “Gather the supplies and load them into the carts. We must ride immediately to Sun Jian’s aid.”

* * *

When news of supplies en route to their camp, Sun Jian’s army rejoiced. Hope for a successful campaign returned and reignited their spirits. It was a joyous celebration with warmed wine for all the men.

Sun Jian approached Cao Cao and Liu Bei. He offered each man a cup of wine and said, “If it weren’t for your timely arrival, Cao Cao, my men would have opted desertion than continue on.”

Liu Bei looked at Sun Jian and raised his cup in salute. “I have heard of your grand duel against the enemy general Hua Xiong. I am honored to stand in the presence of a powerful warrior and magnanimous leader, Lord Sun Jian.”

Sun Jian laughed, “If anything, that warrior gave an interesting fight. It must also serve as a warning for us to be ready for any more warriors of that caliber.”

“We are allies now, Sun Jian,” Cao Cao replied. “Only those with a clear vision of the future could anticipate and respond to the challenges of the chaos. Right now, the goal is to bring down Dong Zhuo’s tyranny.”

Liu Bei studied the faces of the two leaders before him. His instincts told him to keep his guard up at all times. It felt dangerous to be caught in between the fangs of the tiger and claws of the phoenix. “And what will happen afterwards?” he asked.

No one answered the question. Cao Cao raised his cup, keeping his silence while his eyes blazed with ambition. Sun Jian followed suit, a proud smile that dwelled in the glory of his latest victory. 

That was when Liu Bei understood. Each man came with their own motives in this campaign. However, none of that mattered for now. Not when a common enemy stands behind the walled capital. He raised his cup in level with the two great warlords.

A silent toast for this fleeting truce.


	4. Challengers

Flags waved like beacons in a sea of shining metal helmets and weapons. The defenders of Hulao gate watched with anticipation as the Coalition army slowly encroached their position. Battering rams slowly made their way. Allied generals led their respective cavalries to disrupt the enemy formations.

Despite the news of Hua Xiong’s defeat at Sishui gate, it only fueled their drive to avenge the death of their comrade. A messenger from Luoyang relayed Dong Zhuo’s order to defend the position at all costs while the evacuation of Luoyang took place.

A soldier ran up to the gate and announced, “We have managed to temporarily halt the progress of the battering rams! But I don’t think we can hold them off much longer!”

The overall commander of Hulao gate was Guo Si. He expertly commanded the defenses, knowing the obvious incapability of Lu Bu to keep his focus.

“The one who slew Hua Xiong stands behind those flags,” Zhang Liao said. He stood up from his seat and picked up his axes. “Let me take the chance to test their skills first, Fengxian.”

Lu Bu laughed, “I will give you this one chance, Wenyuan. But if they decide to cheat, I’m coming down there whether you like it or not.”

Zhang Liao chuckled, “We shall avenge General Hua Xiong’s death with their defeat.”

The gates of Hulao Pass opened to allow the retreat of their allied generals. As the cavalry and infantry finished their entry, Zhang Liao led his own unit near the gate.

“Come men! To victory!” Zhang Liao rallied. His horse neighed as it reared, then galloped out of the gates.

“To victory!” the horsemen chorused as they followed their leader out into the battlefield.

* * *

Atop the hillside, Sun Jian and Cao Cao watched the battlefield unfold before their eyes. They watched as the gates of Hulao pass opened. A motivated cavalry unit charged out, led by a man wielding two axes.

“Two of their generals retreat, and only one rides out in return,” Sun Jian observed. “Should this be considered a death wish, or is that warrior confident in his own prowess?”

Cao Cao easily identified the said warrior. He laughed, “I am more keen to say it could be both, Sun Jian. Hua Xiong is not the only powerful warrior that Dong Zhuo has in his arsenal.”

Just as Cao Cao had observed, Zhang Liao managed to evade the blades that aimed for his neck. He skillfully moved his body into angles that allowed him to land assaults on the horse’s legs. Huang Gai was the first to fall off his horse. The man was sent to a retreat when Zhang Liao turned his horse around and aimed to finish him off. The war veteran managed to escape when Han Dang intervened by using his pole blade to block the axes from landing.

“This is my time to shine!” Han Dang was heard.

“With this kind of strength, you shall not!” Zhang Liao cried aloud. He locked Han Dang’s weapon in between his axes. With a powerful swing, Zhang Liao managed to propel Han Dang off his horse. The red-clad warrior was flung in the air and landed on Huang Gai’s back.

Sun Jian sighed and ran a hand down the side of his face. “Well, my men wanted a challenge, and they finally got one.”

“Could it be that this is the one they called Lu Bu?” Liu Bei questioned. They have arrived after securing the catapults that would help in the march of the rest of the Coalition army. The sworn brothers saluted Cao Cao and Sun Jian in greeting.

Cao Cao shook his head, “No. Lu Bu fights arrogantly. This man fights with a purpose.”

Zhang Fei grinned with excitement, “Good enough of a warrior for me!!!”

The wine-loving warrior pulled at the reins and rode downhill.

“W-Wait, don’t go rushing in Yide! Damn it, was he drinking again?!” Liu Bei cried aloud. He sighed when his brother was out of earshot. “Come, Yunchang. We must make sure that he does not hurt himself!”

Sun Jian watched as the three sworn brothers rode their way to engage against Zhang Liao. He chuckled, “They will be in for a good time. However, we cannot tarry any longer, Cao Mengde.”

“You are correct Sun Wentai,” Cao Cao said. “We must summon the true monster from his cage.”

He called for two generals with their units. “General Li Dian, General Yue Jin, ride towards the wall and wave the flags in formation. Announce to our enemies that Cao Cao is here for Lu Bu’s head,” he ordered.

Li Dian and Yue Jin took charge of their respective cavalries. They hoisted up the Cao flags and rode on to execute their taunt strategy.

Sun Jian looked at Cao Cao. He sought to understand the rationale for implementing this scheme. “I am aware of the details about your escapade in Luoyang, Cao Mengde. But are you not asking for death by doing such? Lu Bu will no doubt fight his way towards you.”

Cao Cao raised his hand as a signal for his generals to come forth in a straight line behind him. He laughed out loud, “Let him come. I have powerful warriors to stand guard. Who knows, we might be able to find someone who can truly match this beast among yourselves.

Sun Jian’s soldiers started whispering amongst themselves. Despite commanding a smaller number than theirs, they could tell that Cao Cao’s soldiers were true veterans of war.

“You intend to use yourself as bait,” Sun Jian noted. He laughed along with Cao Cao, “That way, we can charge into Luoyang without having to worry about this demon. An absurd but brilliant plan, Cao Cao.”

“Ride now with Liu Bei, Lord Sun Jian,” Cao Cao said. “Don’t stay too long or I just might catch up with you.”

Sun Jian smiled, “Do not let the Coalition down, Cao Mengde. Until we meet again.”

* * *

After successfully thwarting off Sun Jian’s generals, Zhang Liao managed to stay on his horse. He could feel his heart beat wildly against his chest. The surge of adrenaline for defeating formidable warriors served to excite him. The thrill of battle and prospect of facing off against powerful foes distracted him from the worries that haunted his nights.

“Is there anyone else?” he called out. “Is there anyone else who dares to challenge Zhang Liao?!”

“I am Zhang Fei Yide. I see you knocked those old guys down, and that makes me excited to see if you can match my skill in battle!” he got down from his horse and held onto his Viper Blade. “But if you don’t mind, I’d like to take you on without the horse.”

Zhang Liao got down from his horse and watched it saunter off obediently. He readjusted his stance and exhaled long and steady. “We share the same family name. However, you are still my enemy. Be prepared, Zhang Yide, for I accept your challenge.”

“Eh, I like your attitude,” Zhang Fei said. “I’d like to see if you can take me down with one charge. Come on, don’t worry, I’ll give it my best shot.”

“Wait, before we begin, are you… drunk?” Zhang Liao asked uneasily. “I fear this is already a settled match, Zhang Yide.”

“No I am not!” Zhang Fei roared and began charging in a beeline for Zhang Liao. “And I will show you why I am stronger with wine!”

Zhang Liao raised his weapons in defense. It felt like cheating to duel against a drunken man, but he kept his guard up in case it was a ploy. With evasive steps, Zhang Liao managed to trip Zhang Fei into a stagger. The warrior mustered his strength and delivered an electrifying roundhouse kick. He couldn’t believe his luck that his kick managed to connect to Zhang Fei’s chest, sending the man towards the ground.

Capitalizing on his successful strike, Zhang Liao charged forward to deliver the finishing blow.

“Your head is mine!”

“Yide!” 

Guan Yu intervened in time. His  _ guandao _ halted the weight of two axes. He exerted enough strength to push Zhang Liao back.

“You dare intrude our fight, warrior,” Zhang Liao declared. “For that, you will suffer the same fate as this man!”

They exchanged blow after blow. Guan Yu maintained his defensive maneuvers. When an opening came, he delivered an upward strike. Zhang Liao saw it and was able to evade just in time.

“I am Guan Yu Yunchang. I recognize your strength Master Zhang Liao,” Guan Yu admitted. He raised his  _ guandao _ and stood firm in his position. “However, I cannot allow you to further inflict injury to my brothers. We have sworn an oath at a peach garden that we will bring peace to the land. We may not have the same date of birth, but we shall all die on the same day.”

The warrior struck the end of his  _ guandao _ on the ground. A powerful aura emanated from Guan Yu, taking pride in his skill as a true warrior.

“Therefore, if you intend to slay one, you must slay us all,” Guan Yu declared.

Just before Zhang Liao could retort, he could hear the distinct sound of Red Hare’s saddle. Lu Bu emerged from the rubble of the gate of Hulao Pass.

“It’s my turn for a little fun, Wenyuan,” Lu Bu said. “These bastards really think they could overpower you by their numbers?”

“Fengxian… I don’t know if I should be relieved or offended that you have to save my ass,” Zhang Liao said. “I still have enough stamina to handle another fight.”

Lu Bu got down from Red Hare. He shrugged his shoulders, “If you can still fight, then fight. Just don’t get in my way.”

Guan Yu charged towards Lu Bu. “You will fall by my blade!”

“Insect!” Lu Bu roared. He easily blocked Guan Yu’s weapon with his halberd and broke through the deadlock. He stepped in and swiftly grabbed Guan Yu by the throat and lifted the man up from the ground. 

“Too slow.”

He slammed Guan Yu on the ground so hard the ground broke.

“Yunchang!”

Liu Bei arrived. He gasped as he saw the unconscious forms of his brothers on the ground. He glanced up and gripped his twin blades. “You are the demon, Lu Bu!”

Lu Bu grinned evilly. He recognized the man by the size of his ears. “You are the one they call Liu Bei?” he asked. Eventually, he taunted the man, “You call these fallen men your brothers? You should have known better where your allegiance should lie.”

The powerful aura shook Liu Bei’s resolve. He stepped back but assumed a defensive stance. “I will not allow you to hurt my brothers, not while I still stand.”

By a stroke of luck, a more favorable prey appeared in front of Lu Bu.

“Cao Cao has arrived!” Yue Jin shouted at the top of his lungs. “And he has come for Lu Bu’s head!”

Li Dian continued with his own statement, “So wherever you are Lu Bu, you better be ready because Cao Cao is coming for you!!!”

The name Cao Cao triggered the anger and hunger in Lu Bu’s eyes. “Do not interrupt me, Wenyuan. Cao Cao’s head is mine,” he ordered. Without wasting another second, he got on to Red Hare galloped off.

The distraction provided an opportunity for Liu Bei to retreat with both of his sworn brothers injured - but alive. In addition to that, without Lu Bu to guard Hulao gate, Sun Jian was able to lead his cavalry through.

When Zhang Liao snapped out of his awed daze, he realized that despite their efforts in keeping their enemies at bay…The enemy was able to ride through without trouble.

Cao Cao’s strategy has effectively taken away their strongest warrior into a wild-goose chase - again. The warrior shook his head in disbelief. This was getting way too convenient to be falling for Cao Cao’s schemes over and over.

He whistled for his horse and got on it as soon as it arrived. He was about to ride after Lu Bu when another officer came into view.

“General Guo Si!” Zhang Liao said in surprise.

Guo Si looked left and right. “Where is Lu Fengxian? The Chancellor has ordered a general retreat. We are to pull back all the way to Chang’an.”

“Chang’an? What happened to defending Luoyang?”

* * *

After catching Lu Bu’s attention, Yue Jin and Li Dian were holding in their anxieties as they urged their horses on. They just needed to lead Lu Bu in for an inviting trap.

“Why… Why must we agree to this, Wenqian?! MY GUT WAS TELLING ME THAT WE ARE OUR HORSES ARE NO MATCH FOR RED HARE!!!” Li Dian cried aloud.

Yue Jin shouted back, “Get a grip of yourself Mancheng! We… just need to get into General Xiahou Yuan’s line of sight!”

“Uuuurrrgghhhhh, General Xiahou owes me big time!!!!”

When they had crossed the imaginary line, Xiahou Yuan began shooting a flurry of arrows towards Lu Bu. Li Dian and Yue Jin pulled their horses away from the zone and rounded to the back to catch Lu Bu into a pincer attack. Amused with their attempt to trap him, Lu Bu guided his Red Hare to evade the arrows. When he found his target, Red Hare galloped faster and leapt so high that he overtook the archer line.

Lu Bu’s eyes blazed with fury as he launched himself into the air and swung his halberd down. “That insect has finally shown his head! I will take it back with me!”

Before Lu Bu’s halberd could land on Cao Cao, another warrior stepped up to his aid.

A large man with a shiny bald head used his strength to level with Lu Bu’s power. The impact was so strong that a powerful wind blew dust into the air. Behind the bald head man, Cao Cao smirked, unmoved.

“Excellent defense, Dian Wei,” Cao Cao commented.

The man named Dian Wei roared and pushed Lu Bu far back. He huffed and gave his hands a good shake and stretch. “Don’t worry my lord. I got this,” he said.

Lu Bu growled and stepped back. “Another insolent fool dares challenge my might!”

Dian Wei raised his weapon and withstood the blow. “Hah! And you call yourself the greatest warrior in the land? You make me laugh.”

Cao Cao gave another hand signal that had his skilled warriors have a go in fighting Lu Bu in succession. He could only watch with delight when Lu Bu found himself in a predicament. Lu Bu still persevered in keeping his defenses and doling out attacks whenever possible.

“Not so arrogant anymore, Lu Fengxian?” Cao Cao asked aloud. “You have not yet scratched the surface of my strongest men!”

When Dian Wei was about to step in and knock Lu Bu off his horse, a large boulder landed in between them. Red Hare instinctively evaded. Lu Bu looked back and he could see that the catapults by Hulao pass were reclaimed by his commander - Guo Si.

A flag bearer rode up to Lu Bu through the flying boulders landing around.

“General Lu Fengxian! Commander Guo Si ordered to retreat now!” the soldier shouted.

Lu Bu pointed his halberd at Cao Cao. “You are lucky once more, Cao Cao. The next time we shall see each other, you will see your warriors fall head by head.”

Cao Cao’s generals and soldiers cheered when they watched Lu Bu pull back to the gate. The catapults ceased to function to continue with their retreat.  The warlord himself glanced towards Dian Wei and he extended a hand to the man.

“Warrior Dian Wei, I am awed with your bravery and strength. Serve me, and you shall be the captain of my guard,” he offered.

Dian Wei was surprised and pointed to himself. “Ah… That is a great honor, Lord Cao Cao,” he said and then saluted. “I, Dian Wei, shall serve you!”

* * *

When the retreating forces entered through the narrow mountain paths going back to the city, Dong Zhuo’s scouting units released boulders that blocked the path. This way, they could stall the Coalition army progress from reaching the city.

As the horsemen exited the mountain and forest into the open rice fields, they saw dark skies as multiple towers of smoke stemmed from behind the city walls.

“The city burns…”

“What has the Chancellor done?”

“My… My family is in there!”

A general shouted his order over the other soldiers, “Continue on the path to Chang’an. There’s no point in getting anything else inside the city.”

Zhang Liao kept his eyes on the road, while he reflected on the numerous warriors he dealt with at the pass. What Lu Bu had said came true indeed, that Dong Zhuo’s tyranny had gathered heroes for them to test their might. However, he could not shake off the feeling that a dead-end awaits Dong Zhuo. If he were to move forward in his path to becoming a true warrior, he would have to start looking beyond the tyrant’s political prison.

* * *

When the retreating soldiers rode around the city walls, the heat of the flames could be felt through their armor. Some claimed to have heard death cries of trapped citizens inside their houses. But what could they do when the Coalition is right behind them.

Zhang Liao looked on. He set aside the weight he felt inside his heart. He silently prayed for the souls of the men and women who innocently died under Dong Zhuo’s hand.

The Coalition vanguard and the rest of the reinforcements finally reached Luoyang after days of finding paths through the mountains. By the time they had entered the city, most of the buildings were reduced to ash. 

Yuan Shao led his army into the city and was distraught over the state of affairs. “This… This is unacceptable! How could we know if the Emperor still lives?”

“There were reports of Dong Zhuo fleeing to Chang’an. However, it is unsure if he still has the Emperor in his grasp,” Cao Cao said. “Yuan Shao, I suggest we move forward to Chang'an and finish Dong Zhuo for good.”

“I don’t think that would be feasible now, we have taken too much time in getting through to the city. Our scouts have reported that Dong Zhuo had begun fortifying bases near the gates to Chang’an,” Sun Jian said. “We must regroup our forces here in Luoyang, resupply our men with food, then march again.”

Yuan Shao stroked his beard. “Give me some time to think this over,” he said.

* * *

What initially started out as a day of thinking carried on to weeks and months. More cracks appeared within the Coalition ranks, the warlords who answered the call found themselves fighting against each other through words and schemes. After months of inactivity, the Coalition collapsed. The goal to slay Dong Zhuo, finally forgotten.

Disappointed with the turn of events, Cao Cao pulled back his army early on and marched their way back to their main camp. As they passed through the bamboo grove nearest their camp, they could hear the distinct sound of  _ zheng _ strings being plucked. A slow melody calmed their defeated spirits and replaced it with a united peace.

Cao Cao smiled, “Despite our anticlimactic successes and failures in this campaign, it brings me joy to know that we are still welcomed by familiar faces.”

“I may not be well-learned in the arts, Lord Cao Cao, but I know how to appreciate really good music,” Dian Wei commented. He raised his eyebrows when his comrades snickered at his words. “Why are you laughing at me?”

The retainers gave no reply. They just nudged each other and wished Dian Wei good luck.

Cao Cao chuckled and gave the order for his men to continue their entry into the main camp and begin packing up. “Come Dian Wei, follow me to the source of this music.”

Still confused, Dian Wei followed his lord.

The pair made their way through the grove, hiking uphill on foot. The closer they reached the music, the more ominous its melody. Dian Wei could not help but feel worried and be on guard for his lord. On the other hand, Cao Cao remained calm and walked as if nothing was out to get him.

They reached a clearing on the hilltop that overlooks the camp. A makeshift pavilion was built. A seated woman playing a  _ zheng  _ and her servant stayed under the shade. They paid no mind to Cao Cao’s arrival. Her fingers rested on the strings. The music faded.

Dian Wei whispered to Cao Cao, “She stopped…”

Cao Cao smirked and kept his silence.

The woman looked up from her  _ zheng _ . She smiled mischievously. She held a string between her fingers and pulled it back and released it.

Dian Wei reflexively extended his muscled arm in front of Cao Cao. He bit his lip in pain when a needle punctured into his skin. He yanked it off, ignoring the trickling blood. Without room for further thought, he heard a series of strings plucked and immediately went to Cao Cao’s defense. He drew his sword and deftly blocked all the needles that came their way.

“Is that all you got, lady?” Dian Wei taunted. He pointed his sword at her. “You better tell me why I shouldn’t charge at you and break your fingers.”

The woman paused as if debating whether or not to answer his challenge. She had her servant put the  _ zheng _ away. Without warning, the woman flipped the table up in the air and kicked it towards Dian Wei. The man roared as he mustered strength and used his bald head to break the table in half with a headbutt.

“HAH!” He bent his knees, readying to lunge forward.

Cao Cao finally stepped in between and placed a hand on Dian Wei’s shoulder. It alarmed the bodyguard to be aware of his lord’s presence. “Are you satisfied with his performance, Lady Ai Lan?” he asked the woman.

Dian Wei swallowed. He had heard of the name mentioned during their march back. Was that why the other officers were laughing? That he would be tested by this peculiar woman? He dropped his sword and bowed low. “Forgive me for my threats against you, Lady Ai Lan!” he shouted.

“No assassin will come close to you now, my lord,” Ai Lan appraised while inspecting the broken furniture. “That’s a strong skull he has to break the table with a headbutt.”

“Thank you for your praise, Lady Ai Lan,” Dian Wei said. He rubbed the back of his neck and flashed a cheesy grin.

Cao Cao chuckled. He walked all the way to Ai Lan’s side and kissed her deeply on the lips.

Dian Wei instinctively turned his back on them, embarrassed to witness a private affair. He could not make out the whispered conversation. Instead, he could hear his master laugh behind him.

“You have earned a befitting rest, Dian Wei. Come, let us return to camp.”

* * *

At Chang’an, Dong Zhuo’s army finally settled after months of being on full alert. They had managed to utilize the terrain to their advantage in keeping the rest of the coalition at bay. When their spies reported that their enemies began returning to their homes army by army, that’s when Dong Zhuo finally celebrated a true victory.

“General Hua Xiong’s valor at Sishui Pass should never be forgotten,” Dong Zhuo said. “However, his death has not been in vain. For many brave soldiers under my command have risen to seek glory.”

He waved his hand and gestured to the row of warriors who kept Chang’an protected. Among them, Zhang Liao stood next to his close comrades.

Dong Zhuo grinned, “To reward your valiant efforts, I will bestow upon the bravest warrior the greatest prize you could attain from me. Riches, a grand mansion, and freedom to do as he pleases. This is the position that Hua Xiong left vacant when he waged war.”

The warriors tried their best to keep deadpan faces. They knew deep down that while the rewards of that position was great, it was an inhumanely demanding duty to uphold.

“Take your pick, princess,” Dong Zhuo said dotingly.

Dong Bai rose from her seat and walked in front of the soldiers like a high-ranking official. She cast a scrutinizing gaze at each and every one of them. After agonizing minutes, she walked up to Dong Zhuo’s side and whispered a name to his ear.

Dong Zhuo laughed aloud. “My sweet little princess has chosen a winner!”

He raised a stubby finger and pointed forward and pointed to the “lucky” recipient of the position.

“General Zhang Liao, I expect you to continue our unyielding loyalty to my cause.”

“Yes, Chancellor.” 


	5. Tyrant

At the central plaza of the palace, a wide platform was erected. Ten chopping blocks occupied with ten outstretched necks of frail old men. A herald was holding a scroll, dictating aloud its contents - major and petty crimes for voicing out against Dong Zhuo’s reign. The residents of the city watched behind the line of soldiers. Scared whispers passed from one ear to another.

This was just another normal occurrence for Dong Zhuo’s day-to-day affairs.

On an elevated section of the stairs to the palace, Dong Zhuo sat against his chair. A devilish grin on his face. At the signal of the master executioner, ten sharp axes landed. The crowd made noise with a collective gasp as the heads rolled.

At one of the balconies of the palace, Dong Bai watched with boredom. She sighed and gave a hand signal that made her servant fan stronger to give a bearable wind.

“This place is more boring than Luoyang,” she commented. “At least the Emperor’s palace was well-kept. It just needs a little more decoration.”

Dong Zhuo's voice could be heard below as he announced his newest edicts on law and order.

“Let this be a warning again to all dissenters. I will not hesitate to hunt you down and let you face execution with honor!”

Dong Bai stood up from her seat and sighed, “Well, that’s that for this week’s executions. I wonder who would still dare plot evil behind my grandfather’s back?”

It was easy to believe that Dong Zhuo spoiled his granddaughter in every opportunity he could. But behind closed doors, Dong Bai had been earnest in learning the martial arts and administrative affairs. This had made her a capable leader should the need arise, but preferred using her skills in inflicting more unimaginable deeds like her grandfather. Often, the tyrant turned a blind eye to the many times that Dong Bai had blatantly executed suspicious innocent palace servants. All this to make everything possible to help her grandfather achieve his vision of paradise.

Dong Bai entered the hallway. She paid no attention to the tall, caped man who followed behind her. Her new bodyguard was not as brutish as Hua Xiong, but equally obedient nonetheless. She enjoyed watching him put down threats without question. However, she still needed to train him to be more… heartless.

“I should pay Grandfather a visit,” Dong Bai said. “Come, Zhang Liao.”

“Yes, Lady Dong Bai.”

They walked through the halls until they reached Dong Zhuo’s office. The guards bowed at the sight of Dong Bai.

“Let me through, I want to see my grandfather,” Dong Bai ordered.

The guards glanced at each other and didn’t budge from their position. The guard on the right side said, “Forgive me, Lady Dong Bai. The Chancellor does not want to be disturbed right now.”

“And who in the world is more important than the Chancellor’s princess?” Dong Bai demanded with a stomp of her foot.

A smooth voice giggled, “Oh, Lady Dong Bai. You should know the answer to that.”

Dong Bai cast a death glare towards the direction of the voice. “It's a surprise Grandfather still keeps an old pair of legs like you around,” she hissed.

Despite enjoying an easy life being the Chancellor's little princess, there was only one rival who dared pull Dong Zhuo's attention away.

The voluptuous Diaochan stood proud with her chest out and hands on her hips. Her clothing of pink silk clung around her body, thin enough to see the outlines of her skin. She placed a dainty hand on her bosom and traced a finger down to her nipple line.

“The Chancellor’s needs must be met more frequently now, Lady Dong Bai. Most of the imperial harem cannot satisfy his hunger for flesh,” Diaochan taunted. “Perhaps, I would whisper to his ear how his little princess is being an insolent bitch who delays his pleasure.”

Dong Bai frowned, “You wouldn’t dare do that! You’re nothing but a promiscuous double-faced whore!”

“Be a good girl and go play with your toys nicely,” Diaochan laughed. The guards stepped aside and let her enter the office. Before they closed behind her, Diaochan turned around at the right time and cast a knowing wink towards Dong Bai’s bodyguard.

Zhang Liao swallowed and looked away - a conditioned response from their unscrupulous nightly affairs. 

Dong Bai frowned and stomped her foot in anger. She pointed towards the direction of the door and hissed, “I am not going to let you get away with destroying my grandfather’s reputation!!!”

* * *

Inside the room, Diaochan sat in front of her dresser. She managed to take a temporary leave to visit her father to check on his welfare. It was inevitable that they would talk about her progress with the mission. Wang Yun was desperate in removing Dong Zhuo from power so that peace could return to the land. She had to act now and make that goal come true.

She quietly calmed her mind, settling in place the various personas she has carefully crafted for this difficult mission. She covered her face with her slender fingers and breathed carefully. When she glanced up to the mirror and saw another reflection other than her own, Diaochan had put on a mask of distress.

“Oh my lord,” she gasped in relief. She willed for tears to fall down her cheeks. “You’re here.”

Lu Bu walked over to her side and kissed her. He had not had the chance to see her when they had arrived in Chang’an. Dong Zhuo kept on sending him to missions involving bullying useless ministers and slaying worthless bandits.

When he received a secret letter bearing her signature, Lu Bu immediately jumped on the opportunity to see his beloved.

“Why do you cry alone, my love?” he asked.

Diaochan sobbed dramatically, “Everyday that disgusting man takes me to his bed. Even on days I would feel ill, he would insist and find more pleasure in my weakness. I don’t have the physical strength to fight off his advances.”

Lu Bu’s nose flared in anger. “That pig! So that’s why he kept me busy with useless missions. It is so he could abuse you more!”

She bowed her head into her hands and her shoulders shook in between fake sobs. “I could have killed myself many times over. What kept me from taking my own life was because of my love for you, Lord Fengxian!”

Lu Bu lifted her chin and kissed away her tears. “Hush, love, I am finally here with you,” he said. “Come with me, and let us run away together.”

However, Diaochan shook her head.

“That would just be a temporary solution, my lord,” Diaochan answered back dejectedly. “For as long as the Chancellor is alive, we are not free to do what we wish. For as long as he has control over the land, we will not be able to live our lives together in peace.”

She looked up at him and held his face in between her hands. “As long as Dong Zhuo lives, my lord Lu Bu could never create the battles he wished to have,” she said. “Your name will always be tied to his influence, until you seek freedom on your own.”

A silent revelation dawned upon Lu Bu. He understood what Diaochan wanted him to do. A heavy task, but it was a necessary action that must be done. However, he knew well it would be risky to do it on his own.

“Persevere, Diaochan,” Lu Bu said. “Wait for me, and together we shall break free from this prison.”

Upon hearing that fleeting promise, Diaochan smiled and kissed him. She held his hands and held them tight.

“I will persevere for you, my love,” she said. “Please, look for my father should you need help.”

Lu Bu nodded. He got up and made his way out of the room. He exited the residence through one of the many hidden paths.

Diaochan returned to her mirror and glanced at her smug reflection. As she dabbed away the fake tears and readjusted her make-up, she made herself look more distraught. How intriguing that it was so easy to manipulate Lu Bu with a mere crying spell. Her subtle plans of sabotaging Lu Bu’s attempts to see her had accumulated enough longing that made the warrior susceptible to her words.

“What a fool,” she giggled.

When she heard the herald announce Dong Zhuo’s return, Diaochan began to make a mess of her room. She had enough time to make a convincing scene for her next play.

As the heavy footsteps grew nearer, Diaochan tore her belt and at the hems of her robes. She messed up her hair and artfully spilled red paint between her inner thighs. She lifted a ceramic vase and tossed it near the window. It landed with a loud crash.

“Ah!” she cried aloud as she fell on her knees, wrapping her arms around herself.

According to her expectations, Dong Zhuo barged into the room. She could see the rage in his eyes when he found the dismal state of her room, and eventually turned to worry at the sight of her razzled state. He ran towards her side and was surprised to see the red stain on her legs.

He was quick to jump to the conclusion that someone had touched his favorite concubine!

“Diaochan, my sweet ladybug,” he cried aloud. “Who dared touch you!”

Diaochan threw herself into his arms and wailed aloud, “Oh, my lord Dong Zhuo! It… It was that treacherous adopted son of yours, Lord Lu Bu! He forced himself on me and muffled my cries for help. Only when you returned that he had the mind to escape and left me in this horrible, disgusting state.”

She returned to hide her face with her hands and cry.

“Damn those old ministers, they should have not bothered me with any more administrative affairs… I should have never left you alone, Diaochan,” Dong Zhuo growled. “That ignorant son of mine will pay for this betrayal. I will have him executed immediately!”

He was about to stand up when Diaochan held on to his arm. She shook her head and spoke, “My lord… Please listen to me. It is dangerous to pursue Lu Bu now, he would be expecting your retribution and he would fight back with more ferocity.”

Dong Zhuo frowned. He hated that the lady had a point. If only he was younger, he would have matched Lu Bu’s strength. But right now, it irked him that he couldn’t do much but bolster his defenses.

“I will call for the other strong generals to stand guard from now on. They will be given instruction to slay Lu Bu the moment they see him,” Dong Zhuo decided. He helped Diaochan up on her feet.

“Come my songbird. Let Dong Zhuo help you forget the pain.”

* * *

Once in the safety of her own residence, Dong Bai finally let go of her bottled fury. She picked up her favorite flail and flung it all the way to the wooden dummy. The power was so great that the wooden dummy broke into splinters. Servants entered carrying more wooden dummies, and Dong Bai just shattered them piece per piece.

When the anger had subsided, Dong Zhuo’s little princess sat cross-legged on the ground. All forms of lady-like attitude diminished. She crossed her arms and huffed out her hate for the concubine.

“Stupid woman… I will show her… She will regret ever having to…” she mumbled under her breath.

Zhang Liao walked quietly to her side and knelt on one knee beside her. He fished something from his pocket and offered it to the young lady.

“Have one, my lady,” he said.

Dong Bai glanced over and picked a wrapped item from his palm. She unwrapped the paper and stared at the shiny maroon colored ball the size of a stone.

“Oh, what is this, Zhang Liao?” she asked.

Zhang Liao bowed, “They say it is a local sweet delicacy here in Chang’an. I thought that maybe Lady Dong Bai would be interested in trying it to assuage her foul mood.”

Dong Bai took a big bite out of the round treat. She chewed it carefully and swallowed.

“Hmmm, a little bland but I guess that’s what I should expect from street food,” Dong Bai said. Nonetheless, her bad mood had turned for the better. Now that her bodyguard made his presence known, she decided to go back to her casual hobby of verbal abuse. She easily finished the treat and licked the sweet syrup from her fingers.

“I wonder if this is what you give as a prize to your women for doing such a good job in entertaining you,” Dong Bai said. “You are quite a sought after patron by consorts and whores from what I have heard.”

Zhang Liao suddenly felt uncomfortable. He stepped away from Dong Bai’s personal space, fearing that the young woman would trap him in with some scheme. Ever since he stood guard by her side, she never let up in using insulting words about his person. He could do nothing but keep silent, out of fear that Dong Zhuo will execute him.

It's a miracle that Hua Xiong withstood such treatment. Unless it was the deceased man's dull intelligence that endeared him to Dong Bai.

“It makes me wonder if Diaochan ever attempted to seduce you the way she did with Hua Xiong,” Dong Bai stated. “I remember witnessing her pathetic attempt to seduce Hua Xiong with an innocent dinner, but that dead idiot was too dense to understand the meaning of her words. However, that doesn’t seem to be the case for a smarter man like you, Zhang Liao.”

“In fact, now that I gave more thought about it… That minx seems to orbit around the peculiar types like the obnoxious Lu Bu, and the quiet one like you. No matter what I do to trap her, she would always be one step ahead.”

She cast a suspicious glance at Zhang Liao. She pointed a dainty finger at him. She said aloud, “Be honest with me now. Have you allowed Diaochan to seduce you into cooperating with her schemes?”

Zhang Liao swiftly shook his head in denial. “I never consented to anything she proposed,” he lied firmly. He would not allow himself into her trap. He knew that the moment he spoke truth, his execution would be imminent.

He straightened in his stance when Dong Bai walked up to him. The young woman’s eyes stared coldly at him, with the intent of breaking his focus. Just when Zhang Liao was about to give up, Dong Bai shrugged her shoulders and stepped away. She hid her devilish grin from him as she crossed her arms.

She found it more entertaining to manipulate a man with a brain.

“Consider yourself lucky that you are one of Grandfather’s strongest and most loyal warriors,” Dong Bai said. She dramatically pointed at the warrior and declared, “Mark my words, Zhang Liao. The moment I no longer find use for you, you’re expendable.”

As if fate favoured Zhang Liao now, a soldier arrived to relay Dong Zhuo’s order.

“General Zhang Liao, you are summoned to the Chancellor’s residence,” the soldier said. “All generals are to report for patrol duty.”

“I will proceed as soon as I can, thank you,” Zhang Liao responded. He bowed to Dong Bai, “I shall take my leave, Lady Dong Bai.”

“Whatever,” she answered boredly.

Without another word, he left the lady.

* * *

As the defenses tightened around Dong Zhuo’s residence, an air of uncertainty hovered over Chang’an. Trouble was brewing and it made the citizens anxious for what’s to come.

Wang Yun stood alone in the courtyard, gazing at the nearly-full moon. He had lost count of the many times he gazed at it with hopeless disbelief. He turned around when he heard the sound of heavy armor weighing on the wooden floorboards.

“General Lu Bu, to what do I owe this visit?” Wang Yun asked.

Lu Bu knelt before Wang Yun. “I intend to slay Dong Zhuo,” he said bluntly.

Wang Yun nearly jumped out of his skin in fright. He looked side to side for any snooping servants who would tattle on them. He bent low to Lu Bu’s level and whispered, “What made you decide on this action, General?”

“I could no longer tolerate the disgusting pig and his blatant abuse of my might for his own selfishness,” Lu Bu answered in a lowered tone. “I will make him pay for everything he has done, and that includes his maltreatment of the beautiful Diaochan.”

Wang Yun’s eyes widened. He couldn’t believe it that his daughter had successfully executed her mission of turning the two men against each other. He nodded, “Very well. Very well. This must take careful preparations, General. The Chancellor has implemented increased security in his residence and added more watchers throughout the city. He knew that someone was out to get him.”

An ominous wind went through them. Lu Bu clenched his fists as the reality of the world dawned before him. There was no point left to serve Dong Zhuo. The only man who can make a difference in the world is him, and him alone.

“Hmph, just do what you do best and leave that pig to me,” Lu Bu said. He got up and left.

Wang Yun looked up to the moon and blinked away hopeful tears from his eyes. From a symbol of bad omen, the full moon now granted him a feeling of hope.

“Oh Diaochan, our troubles will soon be no more,” he muttered.

* * *

Life goes on in the city of Chang’an.

Just as Dong Zhuo’s suspicions and paranoia eased back, it only dropped further when he received news that the Emperor had plans of abdicating his throne. With delight at the prospect of having absolute rule, he ordered grand preparations within the palace for his eventual coronation.

When the fateful day arrived, the city held its breath for what’s to come.

Dong Zhuo grinned as he marched his way up on the steps towards the palace. Soldiers saluted and ministers bowed. He stopped before the hallowed halls of the Emperor’s throne room. He wanted to be crowned before sitting on the coveted throne.

Finally, he has earned the Mandate of Heaven.

“All hail, Chancellor Dong Zhuo! All hail, Chancellor Dong Zhuo!” the ministers chorused as they kowtowed.

Even though he can be an impatient man, Dong Zhuo enjoyed the attention and flair of a formal ceremony. From the throne room, Wang Yun appeared. The old minister carried a scroll in his hands, while another attendant carried a crown with jade beads that rested on a golden pillow.

“You better be calling me Emperor when I get the crown on my head today,” Dong Zhuo teased aloud. He turned around to face the ministers and knelt in reverence to his heaven.

“Well, don’t just stand there, Wang Yun. Let’s get this over with!”

* * *

For a momentous occasion, Dong Zhuo had invited most of his abled relatives to witness his rise to further power. Dong Bai sat comfortably inside her open carriage carriage, surrounded by her personal guards. Servants fanned her to keep her cool. They watched from the ground level as the ceremony was underway.

“This is it, my Grandfather will finally be Emperor!” she said excitedly.

Wang Yun continued on reading his scroll. As he reached the near end of his speech, a new individual stepped out into the daylight. Lu Bu emerged from within the throne room in full armor. On his hand, he carried his halberd.

“By the order of His Excellency, the Chancellor Dong Zhuo is sentenced to death and his execution be swift,” Wang Yun finished. He lowered the scroll and stepped aside for Lu Bu to take over.

Dong Zhuo snapped out of his imagined fantasy and turned around. At the sight of Lu Bu, he fell off-balance and onto his back.

“What… What is the meaning of this? Lu Bu, why are you here?”

“The Emperor ordered your execution, and I am here to implement it,” Lu Bu declared.

Dong Zhuo cursed when he realized he was unarmed. He yelled out,“How dare you raise your weapon against me, Fengxian? How dare you betray your father?”

“You never acted like a father to me at all,” Lu Bu declared. “Death awaits you.”

“You-!”

Before Dong Zhuo could throw another curse towards Lu Bu, the Flying General swung down his halberd on the man’s neck. The hairy head rolled away as the corpse fell on its back. The act caused some of the ministers to withdraw to avoid the blood splattering over their robes.

Dong Zhuo has been slain.

“Grandfather…?” Dong Bai gasped in disbelief.

Time seemed to run slower. She could feel her heart beat faster within her chest. Her grandfather who she believed to be all-powerful, dead with one strike of the blade. Around her, the soldiers were in an uproar.

Like a triumphant hero, Wang Yun announced to the world. “The tyrant, Dong Zhuo, is dead! Our first step towards the return of peace has begun by the delivery of justice!

In retaliation, Guo Si grabbed a spear and raised it in the air. “The ministers have turned against us and slew our leader! Rise my brothers! Raise your arms and seek vengeance for Lord Dong Zhuo!”

Li Jue seconded the motion. He got on his horse and drew out his sword. “Slay them all! We must avenge our lord!”

Unfazed and expecting a rebellion against their actions, Wang Yun pointed at the area where most of Dong Zhuo’s retainers were lined up. Dong Zhuo’s army was no match with the massive number of palace guards of the Han Emperor, and with Lu Bu’s strength - they were unstoppable.

“Capture all of Dong Zhuo’s allies so that they may be judged for their crimes!”

As Lu Bu raised his halberd to signal the coup d'etat, the Han loyalists pulled out their weapons and turned on Dong Zhuo’s men. Lu Bu himself got on Red Hare and began a course of slaughter.

The soldiers escorting Dong Bai’s carriage turned around and began to flee for their lives, abandoning the woman. While Dong Bai herself was trapped in a self-made trance, still reeling from the realization that her grandfather was unceremoniously killed.

Zhang Liao drew out his weapons and defended his ward. Han soldiers fell easily with his blade. When the soldiers began to avoid them, Zhang Liao took this as an opportunity for them to escape.

“Lady Dong Bai, you must flee,” Zhang Liao said.

Dong Bai started mumbling under her breath. Her hands clenched into tight fists. 

“Lady Dong Bai!”

Dong Bai uttered, “I will kill that deceitful Diaochan if it’s the last thing I must do.”

Before Zhang Liao could react, Dong Bai pulled out her flail from her carriage and used it to break the harness on the horses. She got on one of the freed horses and rode on in search of the conniving woman.

Compelled by his assigned duty, Zhang Liao pulled at the reins of his horse and rode in chase after Dong Bai.

* * *

Chaos erupted from within the palace grounds and it spilled onto the streets. Realizing that their numbers could not match the sheer amount of Han soldiers, the commanders Guo Si and Li Jue fled. The remnants of Dong Zhuo's clan were being gathered to imprison them and await trial.

Meanwhile, Dong Bai and Zhang Liao searched high and low for the missing dancer Diaochan. After receiving intel after a morbid method of interrogation, Dong Bai found Diaochan discreetly waiting by the hillside.

Taking them by surprise, Zhang Liao charged through the soldiers on horseback. His axes swung, cutting thru armor and necks.

“Zhang Liao is here!” he declared.

The soldiers guarding Diaochan scattered easily like flies. 

“Run away Lady Diaochan!!!”

Taken by surprise, Diaochan attempted to escape through the mess. She tried to get on a horse. But, Dong Bai, sharp as a vulture, flung her flail expertly that caught on to the dancer’s ankle. Dong Bai pulled the chain and Diaochan fell flat on her back.

“Agh!” Diaochan cried in pain.

Dong Bai grinned evilly, “There’s nowhere for you to run now, minx.”

Zhang Liao managed to scare off the soldiers escorting Diaochan. He made his way to Dong Bai’s side and witnessed the young woman gloat over her victory.

“Zhang Liao, this is your last chance to prove your loyalty to me,” Dong Bai said. “Execute her.”

Diaochan got on her knees and shook her head. She bowed to the ground and pleaded, “General Zhang Wenyuan... Are you not tired of this endless cycle of unnecessary bloodshed? Of the tyrant's false promises of setting the stage to prove your might in battle?”

She pushed herself off from the ground and opened her arms to him in surrender.

“Do you really have it in you to end my life?”

Zhang Liao hesitated and eventually relaxed his shoulders - defeated. Diaochan’s words once more have their effect on him. Their secret evenings and hallways trysts flashed before him. It irritated him discreetly how she enveloped him with her lust. How at the mere sound of her plea, could easily melt him to sympathize with her.

“Forgive me, Lady Dong Bai, I cannot carry out your order,” he said.

Dong Bai observed the scenario and confirmed what she had been suspicious of all along. She spoke begrudgingly, “All this time, you lied to me, Zhang Liao. The blatant truth is that you did let yourself be under this bitch.”

The young woman threw her head back and laughed at the absurdity. She grabbed Diaochan by her ponytail and yanked the dancer’s head back. She taunted, “It seems your poisonous words have paralyzed my soldier, minx. The only way I could cure him is by ruining that eye-catching beauty of yours.”

The young woman withdrew her hand and quickly slapped Diaochan on the cheek. The force was so strong that Diaochan fell to the ground in pain. However, Dong Bai was not yet done. She stepped on the fallen woman’s chest, exerting pressure on Diaochan’s breathing. Her other foot was stepping on Diaochan’s outstretched wrist.

“Granting you a swift death is the easiest way out, but I am not that a merciful individual,” Dong Bai admitted. “I will make you pay for everything you have done to my family.””

She lifted her flail and was about to land an attack to break the dancer’s hand, but was interrupted with the sound of a galloping horse and manly roar.

“RELEASE MY DIAOCHAN!”

Dong Bai looked up and leapt off from Diaochan’s body to escape the halberd going for her head. She somersaulted on the ground and managed to roll back up to her feet. On the other hand, Diaochan managed to get back up on her feet.

“My lord Lu Bu!” she cried in relief.

Dong Bai shouted in anger towards Zhang Liao. She ordered, “Don’t just stand there, Zhang Liao! Take that traitor down!”

Zhang Liao refocused himself and gripped his axes, moving to the defensive out of instinct. He watched as Red Hare turned around and galloped towards him. He bent his knees and lunged forward. The opposing and low force was too fast for the horse to react, sending the animal crashing to the ground. 

Lu Bu managed to leap off Red Hare as the horse was knocked off-balance. He growled in anger at the warrior who dared injure his fine steed. He wasted no time to lunge forward at Zhang Liao and delivered continuous crushing blows towards the man. The force was so great that it disrupted Zhang Liao’s defense and broke one of his axes, giving Lu Bu an opening to knock Zhang Liao all the way back.

“You are still no match against me, Zhang Liao,” Lu Bu declared. “You will never rise beyond the limit if you continue following this insect.”

The fall snapped him back to his senses and he became more aware of his surroundings. He pushed himself up and stared at Lu Bu. It became clear to him that he was searching at the wrong places to improve his might. It seemed as if the right path to follow now is that of Lu Bu’s.

Dong Bai kept her anger in check. She knew she would be no match against Lu Bu, not like this. She could only watch helplessly as Diaochan was picked up by Lu Bu and settled on a recovered Red Hare. She stepped back defensively when Lu Bu pointed his weapon at her.

“If I see your face again, I will not hesitate cutting you down,” Lu Bu threatened.

The Flying General got on to Red Hare and rode off to meet up with the rest of his army.

* * *

When Lu Bu’s mighty aura had dissipated in the air, Dong Bai finally calmed herself down. It would be suicide now to pursue Lu Bu. She must focus her anger and thirst for vengeance into a workable and sinister plan. She began walking in the direction towards the walls of Chang’an, muttering a series of words under her breath.

Dong Bai snapped her fingers when she had a mental draft of her plan. She said aloud, “I am willing to overlook your hopeless affair with Diaochan and uselessness against Lu Bu for now, Zhang Liao. What is more important is to reclaim Chang’an and reorganize the army. I must make sure that grandfather’s men must be fierce enough to slay Lu Bu.”

She noticed that Zhang Liao did not follow her. “Why are you wasting time just standing there, Zhang Liao?” she asked.

Zhang Liao had not moved from his position as he was contemplating his next moves. He conceded to admit that Lu Bu and Diaochan were right. There was nothing left for him to serve under Dong Zhuo’s banner, not when everything fell into chaos and ruin. He could no longer follow blindly like an obedient hound.

A decision must be made now.

“You must return to Chang’an alone, Lady Dong Bai,” he spoke. “Dong Zhuo is dead, and Lu Bu has defeated us. There is nothing left for me here.”

Dong Bai’s eyes widened. “What’s this? You are abandoning me, your master?” she asked in disbelief. From disbelief, it turned once more into anger. “If you dare follow that traitor and his bitch, then I will never forgive you, Zhang Liao.”

“It is expected,” Zhang Liao admitted. “After all, I am nothing but another expendable warrior in your eyes.”

“Then you have outlived your purpose,” Dong Bai declared.

She flung her flail towards him foolishly. Zhang Liao raised his last axe and let the metal spiked ball wrap around it. With larger force, he yanked the weapon away and disarmed Dong Bai easily.

“What the…”

Zhang Liao tossed the flail away along with the axe.

“My last act of service is to allow you to leave unharmed and alive. From here onwards, you are no longer my master and I am a free man,” Zhang Liao said. He turned towards the direction where Lu Bu and Diaochan fled and began his march.

When Zhang Liao was out of her line of sight, Dong Bai fell onto her knees. This kind of humiliation was too much for her, to be betrayed by a man who preferred a beast than her.

At that moment, she let out a small laugh. From that small laugh, it progressed into a hysteria. She stretched out her arms towards the cloudy sky. Her eyes wide with manic.

”They think that they could just walk away from all this? Hah! Hah! Hah! Oh no, no, no! Just you wait. I will lick my wounds for now… but when my time comes… All of you will regret ever crossing me, and I shall have my revenge!”


End file.
